


【黑帮AU】‘til the love runs out

by Faust1621



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust1621/pseuds/Faust1621
Summary: 黑帮衍生文，假如他们生活在平行世界





	【黑帮AU】‘til the love runs out

【1】

在跆拳道训练馆里无人能敌被人敬仰的罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基是一个对生活对自己要求严格的人，不论是在作息还是在生活方式，他喜欢在精确计量和多次测试之后找到适合自己的饮食习惯，毕竟作为一个跆拳道教练，对身体的要求怎么说也能挤进重要事项列表的前三吧。

可是让他无法忍受的是，每天他提着一大袋子绿色食品都没有办法腾出手找钥匙开门，托马斯·穆勒总能捧着一大杯加了冰的可乐过来给他开门。等莱万放下手里的东西四处看看，原本空无一物的厨房里堆满了被莱万称为“不健康食物”的包装袋和残骸，还有几瓶含糖量极高的饮料的空瓶子。不用说，这肯定是在家里窝了一天的穆勒干出来的。

有时候莱万感觉穆勒比格策还能吃——谢天谢地穆勒吃了这么多长肉的东西竟然还能保持着瘦胳膊瘦腿，这或许是格策最嫉妒的。莱万曾经不止一次地警告穆勒要是总吃这些东西会生病等等等等，可惜穆勒似乎并不吃这套。这大概是因为穆勒已经不是三岁的小孩子了，被妈妈强行喂西兰花的遭遇已经让他提前长大，对于味道再好的蔬菜穆勒也会敬而远之。莱万最头疼的就是这点了，你总不能强行掰开穆勒的嘴把那些蔬菜沙拉塞进去吧。

忙了一天的跆拳道教练发现今天并不是一个教育的好时机，他刚在沙发上坐下，穆勒就跟着凑了过来。莱万察觉到穆勒的黑眼圈，如果他没记错的话，穆勒是今天凌晨五点才睡下的，他上午出门的时候穆勒好像也跟着起来吃了早饭，然后——

“没办法啊，菲利又给了我一个新任务，我只有六个小时的时间破解密码还要编出那么多份档案，哦，虽然编写新档案不难你知道的我这个人最喜欢想象了——”

“然后就一直没睡觉？”莱万抓住了重点。

穆勒老实地摇头：“没有，我这边刚忙完你就回来了。”

莱万皱了皱眉。穆勒倒是很无所谓，作为一个黑客，以前的他要疯狂很多，几乎每天都和咖啡作伴，床铺对他而言是极为奢侈的东西。

但是现在穆勒并不喜欢莱万皱眉的样子：“我亲爱的罗伯特，你难道不好奇菲利这次想干什么吗？”

“菲利普这次想干什么？”说到底莱万也是很好奇编写新档案是为了什么。

穆勒露出了和平常完全不同的表情：“当然是为了得到更好玩的东西了。”

 

大学经济系的学生中间都流传一个讲事实摆道理的说法，那就是菲利普·拉姆讲师有一个很有钱的男朋友，每天拉姆讲师走出校门的时候总有一辆车在马路对面等他，而且还是不同型号的跑车。对于这个说法，隔壁医学系的马里奥·格策表示很不屑一顾，这倒不是说他对拉姆讲师不尊重——开玩笑，拉姆讲师还是他的选修课老师好吗，要是这样对待老师选修课会让你过吗。最重要的一点是，格策是一个知情人士，不过这点他对外还是保密的，看在他期末选修成绩的份上，虽然他完全可以多做几个任务来弥补，但是格策并不是很想走上这条不归路。

拉姆的确有一个男朋友，不过他的男朋友不是流言中的那种“有钱人”。拉姆穿过马路打开副驾驶的门，从车里传来了一阵Rap，坐在驾驶座上的曼努埃尔·诺伊尔笑得很开心：“下课啦菲利普。”

“所以让我猜猜，这次是热罗姆的车？”拉姆挑起了左边的眉毛。

“你也喜欢热罗姆的Rap？天啊我就说他完全可以出道做歌手的，为什么非要待在酒吧里当调酒师。”

“曼努，热罗姆知道你偷开他的车出来吗？”

“我提前跟他说了，他知道我的车还在保养。车钥匙还是他给我的呢。”诺伊尔说得理直气壮，拉姆有那一瞬间感觉诺伊尔已经变成了拥有无数资源的汽车经销商，而不是一家普通修车行的老板。

“我听罗伯特说托马斯已经忙了一整天了，你给他什么好玩的玩具了？”开车的时候诺伊尔把音乐关掉，背景变得空白安静。

拉姆从公文包里抽出了一张纸，上面有一串人名，一半是拉姆认识的，一半是拉姆不认识的。认识的人都不好惹，不认识的人更是未知数。在慕尼黑拉姆不认识的人极少，只要是露过脸的拉姆都能过目不忘。所以这个名单变得有些棘手，不过在拉姆这里并没有什么是永恒的，即使现在棘手，在未来也不见得会变成什么样子。

“过会儿我们去热罗姆那里看看。”拉姆把名单收了起来，示意诺伊尔掉头。

修车行老板调转车头，朝着城南开去。

 

【2】

城南的酒吧在慕尼黑当地还算得上火爆，九点之后就要在门口排队才能进去。阿尔杨·罗本自有一套经营手法，他每次喝多了都会向弗兰克·里贝里吹嘘自己的能耐。里贝里一般不会有什么反应，只会继续给罗本倒酒，让这个傻瓜彻底喝醉才好。戴维·阿拉巴是个好孩子，慕尼黑资助他完成了应该完成的学业，毕业之后他就跟着里贝里，帮忙经营酒吧，或者去酿酒厂看看。其实所有人都知道实际上是里贝里套了大部分的钱，罗本补上了剩下来的钱。阿拉巴很清楚这一点，毕业之后他没有犹豫，直接回到慕尼黑。从那时候开始酒吧的老板和幕后老板身后多了一个继承人，阿拉巴深知这里的每一分经营。

酒吧的亮点很多，啤酒的来源是其中之一，还有一点就是调酒师热罗姆·博阿滕。诺伊尔曾经不止一次地推荐博阿滕去试试Rap歌手，但是高大的调酒师只是笑笑，没有对这个提议发表任何看法。他调酒的时候一般不会说话，注重手里的动作和力度。诺伊尔只能没趣地和格策聊了起来。医学院的作业的确很多，这个年轻人只能抱着一大堆书来酒吧里坐会儿，一边看书一边看博阿滕调酒，偶尔还要拿着厚厚的书去驱赶那些想把电话号码塞进博阿滕手里的男男女女。每次格策气喘吁吁地坐回原来的位置，博阿滕的轻微笑声穿过喧闹的人群清晰地传到他的耳朵里。

诺伊尔把几本书扔到椅子上，才能坐下来。他不明白为什么刚才要选择在这种吵闹的地方学习，也不知道为什么博阿滕明明可以亲口拒绝那些人却要让格策一遍遍地跑来跑去。

开始的时候诺伊尔还是个纯洁的修车行老板，在被人塞了几次电话号码之后他就明白博阿滕的意思了。

在前赴后继根本没有办法拒绝的时候，被人宣誓主权的确是个不错的选择。

当诺伊尔满怀希望抬起头开始在人群里寻找拉姆的身影的时候，他总会发现拉姆坐在不起眼的角落里，他喜欢不被人打扰，这样才能跟罗本说一些严肃的事情。格策从书本后面抬起头，诺伊尔正一杯一杯地喝酒。

 

诺伊尔喝多了之后还算酒品好的，至少不会像穆勒那样甩着外套跳上桌子，在成功吸引了所有人的注意力之后，他就开始唱跑了调的歌，声音极具穿透性还没办法关掉。在经历了两次之后，罗本和里贝里找到了莱万，三个人谈了半个小时，最后一致决定不卖给穆勒除了果汁之外的任何饮品。

从那时候开始穆勒就很少出现在酒吧，来了又不能喝酒，而且罗本和里贝里的眼神过于警觉，总让穆勒感觉自己好像做错了什么事。

没错，在酒醒了之后，穆勒说什么也想不起来自己到底干了什么伤天害理的事情。

 

拉姆把名单给罗本看了看，罗本喝着酒没说话。他也很清楚这份名单意味着什么，只要能拿到这些生意，慕尼黑至少能多繁盛三十年。可是现在的问题是，怎样拿到生意，怎样避开其他的竞争对手。

“所以我才必须来找你啊。”拉姆推开了面前的酒杯，冰块优雅地融化，在黑暗中闪着光。

“我能做的只是收集情报，”罗本从口袋里抽出了一张纸，“轻点儿拿，菲利普，边角很锋利。”

拉姆笑了，他没有打开那张纸，而是小心地把它收好：“我会的，阿尔杨。”

 

回去的时候拉姆和诺伊尔选择了步行，车也就算还给了博阿滕。小个子男人手里依旧提着公文包，仿佛刚刚从图书馆走出来，而不是酒吧。

午夜时分的街道只有野猫偶尔横行，飞快略过潮湿打滑的马路，伴随着几声不友好的叫声。诺伊尔酒醒了大半，他牵着拉姆没有拿东西的左手。拉姆的手很小，在诺伊尔看来拉姆的手很小。

但是作为一个讲师，他的手上在不该有的地方多了不该有的老茧。

正是这里，才是最有威胁的。

“嘿，两位能不能借点儿钱给哥几个用用，最近手头有些紧。”

拉姆回过神来的时候就看见几个小混混堵在了他和诺伊尔面前，语气轻佻，动作幼稚。

就这样还想上街打劫。

拉姆越过了这几个小混混，他看到站在街角的那个少年。少年眼神冷漠，不过这份冷漠不是对拉姆和诺伊尔的，而是对那些不知天高地厚的小混混的。

“你们到底给不给？想死吗？！”为首的那个人掏出了枪，直指拉姆的脑袋，站在后面的几个人也掏出了枪，他们的目标是诺伊尔。

看起来诺伊尔的威胁似乎比拉姆大，不过永远都不要太依赖自己的眼睛和内心，看到的不一定真实，推理出的不一定就是现实。

 

“詹卢卡，想试试吗？”

“我来处理吧，拉姆先生。”

 

【3】

詹卢卡·高迪诺在诺伊尔的印象里是一个平日里沉默寡言偶尔也能笑裂的年轻人，硬要说的话他和拉姆有些相似，不论是从审美上，还是从低调的风格上。

这个被慕尼黑送到瑞士的年轻人能回来也只是一两次的事情。这次他的出现有些突然，穿着深绿色外套的男孩站在路灯照不到的街角，冲上来的时候脸色依旧冷漠，只是手里的枪没有丝毫的犹豫，虽然没打中要害，但也足够这几个小混混吃点儿苦头的了。拉姆小心地往后躲了躲，他可不想毁了自己最喜欢的一件外套。

“拉姆先生，诺伊尔先生。”高迪诺收起了枪，躺在湿冷地面上的小混混发出难听的咒骂和痛苦的呻吟，高迪诺踢了几个人的后背，清理出了一条还能走的路。

拉姆伸手拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，能感觉到这副躯体下的力量比离开慕尼黑时要多，他要壮实了一些，眼神也比以前成熟了不少。

“回趟家？”拉姆问他。

高迪诺点点头，还是像以前一样，能少说话就少说话。高迪诺刚在慕尼黑立足的时候诺伊尔还以为这个孩子不会说话呢，后来见到高迪诺和几个年纪相仿的孩子待在一起的时候才知道原来人家只是认生啊。

高迪诺从口袋里拿出了一把钥匙，递给拉姆的时候眼神里多了几分警觉：“拉姆先生，钥匙给您，请您一定收好。”

拉姆接过钥匙，露出了一个了然的笑容：“他让你回来的？”

“嗯。”

“要是再这么下去他就不要工作了，干脆回来好了。”

高迪诺没有接话，拉姆这句话不是说给他听的，也不是说给诺伊尔听的，可能连拉姆自己都不知道这句话是说给谁听的。

 

所有人都知道大陆酒店有着严格的会员制度，成为会员是一件很困难的事情，成为会员之后就要遵守酒店主人定下的所有规矩，一旦违背规矩，付出的代价不仅仅是被取消会员资格那么简单。即便如此，每年也会有很多人挤破了头想成为会员，但只有那么一小部分的人才会真正拿到会员资格。

偶尔在大陆酒店入住的客人都会认为酒店主人是一个品味很高的绅士，从地毯的选择到房间的布置，无一不体现着酒店主人的风格。但是极少数和酒店主人熟知的人会这样告诉你，那个大头只是有钱而已，品为什么的去见鬼吧。

巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格的车出现在酒店门口的时候，门童赶紧过来打开车门，接过这个灰白色头发男人的行李和车钥匙，施魏因施泰格当然会给予丰厚的小费，这让他在酒店里混得很开。

大堂经理依旧是金色头发的年轻人。这个年轻人似乎一直待在酒店里做大堂经理，声音轻柔动作优雅。马尔科·罗伊斯抬起头，露出了一个好看的笑容：“下午好，施魏因施泰格先生。”

“下午好，马尔科，老样子。”施魏因施泰格摘下了黑色的帽子。

“好的，710房间，以及波本威士忌？”罗伊斯在电脑里输入了什么，然后抬起头问道。

“没错，记得给我足够的冰块。”

“当然，施魏因施泰格先生，这是您的钥匙。”

罗伊斯推过一把钥匙。这或许就是大陆酒店如此著名的原因之一吧，在房卡盛行的现代，这里仍然固守着传统的最后一块阵地，古铜色的门钥匙握在手里很舒服。施魏因施泰格往前走了几步，突然像是想起什么似的回过头：“马茨呢？在老地方？”

“不，胡梅尔斯先生不在酒店。”罗伊斯摇了摇头，然后伸手指了指门外。

施魏因施泰格一脸我都懂的表情，快步走向了电梯。

 

大陆酒店的主人马茨·胡梅尔斯最近很少待在酒店办公室里处理公务或者跑到楼下的酒吧里喝上几杯威士忌，自从酒店对面新开了一家花店之后，他每天的日程就变成了去花店买花去花店买花去花店买花。买回来的花被罗伊斯用来装点大厅，花瓶里的花肆意盛开。

就像现在，胡梅尔斯坐在花店唯一的那把椅子上，看着花店的老板忙来忙去，那样子就像他才是花店的老板，而贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯只是他雇来的帮工。

“所以说马茨，花都买完了，你能回去吗？”赫韦德斯毫不客气地下了逐客令。

胡梅尔斯没有丝毫的尴尬：“贝尼，我好歹也算是忠诚的顾客吧，就没有什么特殊待遇吗？”

“哦？”赫韦德斯听这话差点儿笑出来：“你还想要什么特殊待遇？”

“比如……给我个拥抱？”

“马茨·胡梅尔斯，我警告你，说话注意点儿。”

“我很注意啊。”

“你想尝尝玫瑰花的味道吗？”

胡梅尔斯惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，赫韦德斯知道他是装的，就像胡梅尔斯知道这家花店绝对不简单，或者说除了花店赫韦德斯应该还在经营着什么生意。

“好了好了，喝完这杯茶我就走总行吧。”胡梅尔斯最后还是投了降。

“记得把茶杯拿走，我这里可没有地方放你的东西。”

“我亲爱的贝尼，你这样说话我会伤心的。”

“看起来你的确想尝尝玫瑰花的味道啊。”

“我这就走！”

 

【4】

作为一个国会议员，施魏因施泰格每天的工作就是和不同的人打交道，喜欢的人不喜欢的人，表面善良实则心狠手辣的人，看起来老实但却无比狡猾的人，每个人都给自己准备了好几张不同的面具，在不同的场合戴上就能维护自己的利益，偶尔还要吞噬掉其他人的利益。施魏因施泰格也不例外，他在国会里的地位不高不低，能够完成一些事情，也对一些事情无能为力。拉姆说过，施魏因施泰格的作用不在于控制，而是在于深谋远虑之后的一击必胜。他需要在自己的位置上站住脚，然后做出正确的选择。这也让他异常忙碌，休息的时间变得越来越少。即便是这样，施魏因施泰格也会在空闲时间提着自己不多的行李来到大陆酒店，同一个房间就是他的落脚之处。他喜欢710房间的布置，床铺和地毯，沙发和迷你吧台。进屋之后他会先冲个澡，把那些枯燥的文件扔到一边，消音器和手枪放到一起。一个小时后施魏因施泰格在波本威士忌中听到有人敲门的声音。

“披萨。”外面的人喊道。

施魏因施泰格无奈地笑了，天知道这个家伙还不明白大陆酒店的规矩吗，哪个送披萨的能上楼，在楼下铁定让罗伊斯拦住了啊。所以有些情趣还是真是不明白。

打开门的时候施魏因施泰格发现那个家伙为了角色扮演的成功还真拿着一盒披萨站在门口，谢天谢地他没穿着什么“好叔叔披萨”的店员服装，要不然他可硬不起来。

“卢基，下次你能不能有点儿别的创意？”施魏因施泰格让出了一条道，让这个冒牌送餐员进来。

卢卡斯·波多尔斯基毫不优雅地翻了个白眼：“这可是这片儿最好吃的披萨！要不然你今天晚上别吃！”

“……你赢了卢基。”

 

“你最近休息时间有点儿多啊史崴泥，我记得上个月你也休了三天吧？”波多尔斯基啃着披萨，含糊不清地说。

施魏因施泰格怕他噎着，递给他一杯威士忌，结果被波多尔斯基拒绝了：“我最近要戒酒了史崴泥！”

“你别骗我好吗卢基，上一次你来的时候明明就喝光了我的酒柜。”

“我真的要戒酒了！有果汁吗？”

“没有。”

“给我杯水总行吧？”

“我给你倒。你慢点儿吃！没人跟你抢！”

 

吃饱喝足干点儿晚上应该干的事儿自然是没的说。感谢大陆酒店的隔音效果，施魏因施泰格丝毫不会担心卢基的声音被隔壁的客人听到，要不然他极其有可能冒着违背酒店规矩的风险亲自开枪送那个倒霉蛋上天堂。

“你就是瞎想，”波多尔斯基心满意足地躺在施魏因施泰格的怀里说道，“隔壁万一住着马茨怎么办？”

施魏因施泰格想说亲爱的你这才叫瞎想好吗：“马茨不住在这层。”

“史崴泥你这叫转移话题！算了不说这个了，你最近休假这么多没问题吗？”

“最近工作少了，毕竟给我增加工作量的某个小混蛋转行了嘛。”

“我没给你增加工作量！我是一个本分的服装商店老板！”

“好好好，你最本分行了吧！”

“哼，这才差不多。菲利普呢？他还做讲师？”

“是啊，他对教书育人这件事很执着的。”

“没看出来啊。”

 

胡梅尔斯当然知道波多尔斯基来找施魏因施泰格的事情。他坐在酒吧里看酒店账目的时候还在考虑要不要送点儿酒上去，毕竟和国会议员搞好关系也是一件重要的事情，虽然他的酒店不需要国会罩着，但是看在施魏因施泰格也曾经给酒店投过钱的份上。

“嘿马茨，今天这么早就下来了啊。”穆勒在他对面坐了下来。

“我记得今天是你在这里住的第二天啊托马斯。”胡梅尔斯没有抬头。

穆勒得意地笑了：“那当然，不过你们的网络需要维护了哦，有好多漏洞。”

“这不是你这次来的工作吗？”胡梅尔斯明知故问。

“滚你的马茨，我这次来是找巴斯蒂的好吗！”穆勒没好气地说道。

“那你倒是去啊。”胡梅尔斯一脸好戏的表情。

“卢卡斯不是来了嘛，我都懂啊，所以我准备明天再去找巴斯蒂。对了，为什么你们家的酒保不卖给我酒？”

“因为菲利普已经告诉我你在慕尼黑的壮举了，所以为了保住我的客源，我决定狠一把心。”

穆勒冲着胡梅尔斯竖起了中指，然后从一边摸出了笔记本，噼里啪啦的打字声是对酒店主人无声的控诉。

 

【5】

托马斯·穆勒出现在大陆酒店，在一定意义上就表明慕尼黑的重要人物要出现了。德国的所有地下首脑和影子首领都是聪明人，只要嗅到一丝不同寻常的味道，他们就能花几秒钟的时间分析出即将发生的事情。穆勒的出现的确很突然，大陆酒店并不是慕尼黑人经常出没的地方。而印证穆勒的到来绝对是为什么人物做铺垫的是，他已经开始着手帮助胡梅尔斯修复酒店监控系统和整个电脑系统后台的漏洞了。

莱万并没有和穆勒一起入住大陆酒店。毕竟穆勒是一个自由职业者，而莱万则是个需要按时上班的跆拳道教练，请假虽然不是难事，但是莱万知道，至少从现在的情况来看，慕尼黑还不是最需要他的时候。

所以缺少了莱万的约束之后，穆勒就像回到了几年前的样子。好几天不睡觉不洗澡，连胡子都不刮，如果周围有小鸟肯定会在他的脑袋上面筑窝——那简直就是个天然鸟巢。巴德不止一次告诉他即使是黑客也要注意形象，穆勒则反击说注意形象也没用啊，霍尔格你看你也没女朋友。

也就是巴德看在他和穆勒好几年的情分上，要不然他肯定要狠狠地修理穆勒一顿。不过穆勒也有看错的时候，在巴德告别黑客身份成为了一个普通的程序员之后，他找到了一个很赞的女朋友，两个人的感情也很好。穆勒撇嘴说那绝对不会是因为霍尔格你的品味好了，你这个叛徒。巴德一巴掌打在穆勒的后背上，当然是莱万没看见的时候。告别黑客生活之后巴德酒就把自己的黑客名留给了穆勒，那个叫“糖块”的名字。巴德说如果有需要他还会重操旧业，不过他不希望是回来替穆勒收拾烂摊子。

只不过现在穆勒还没闯祸。他舒舒服服地坐在胡梅尔斯最喜欢的扶手椅上，桌子上放着三台电脑方便他监视整个系统的运作，还有客房服务送来的饮料和零食，没有酒精。看起来胡梅尔斯已经告诫过所有的服务生，说什么也不可能向穆勒开放酒柜。望着空空荡荡的小酒柜里，穆勒开始考虑再要些饮料上来。

 

就在穆勒勤勤恳恳认真工作的时候，罗伊斯再次无奈地看着胡梅尔斯大摇大摆地离开了酒店，他的目的地只有一个，那就是酒店对面的那家花店。胡梅尔斯前几天还说贝尼有可能接受他，罗伊斯一边喝酒一边心不在焉地点头，要他说胡梅尔斯还是太乐观，在不知道花店老板到底是干什么之前就敢说出这样的话。

只不过在胡梅尔斯刚准备穿过马路的时候他就看见一个年轻人把自行车停在了花店门口。年轻人背着背包，是某家标志是狼头的快递公司的快递员。

尤里安·德拉克斯勒早就听说经常有人来骚扰贝尼了，只不过赫韦德斯一直把胡梅尔斯的到来称为“比较执着的顾客”，可是亨特拉尔不是这么说的，费尔曼虽然在亨特拉尔说话之前有所警觉但为时已晚，这个心直口快的荷兰人把胡梅尔斯的种种行径全都告诉了德拉克斯勒。德拉克斯勒自然没有耽误多少时间，骑着自行车就赶到了花店。赫韦德斯没有像平常一样整理花草，而是坐在柜台后面写着什么。

德拉克斯勒即使离开北威州、离开鲁尔区有那么一段时间，但是在他的心里赫韦德斯依旧很重要，所以他上去就问胡梅尔斯的事情，还用“大头”作为称呼。赫韦德斯一听就知道这绝对是亨特拉尔当的传话人，所以他还是跟德拉克斯勒解释了一下胡梅尔斯的身份。

大陆酒店老板，这个身份掷地有声。德拉克斯勒犹豫了一下坐在赫韦德斯身边，就想以前那样，寸步不离。只不过现在他用很严肃的声音问赫韦德斯那胡梅尔斯知道你的身份吗，赫韦德斯笑得还想以前那么好看：“不，他当然不知道。”

“那如果他知道了会不会成为威胁？”

赫韦德斯还没说话，就听见一个熟悉的声音从门口传来。

“我知道什么能成为威胁？”

大陆酒店的主人微笑着问道。

 

【6】

罗伊斯说胡梅尔斯走路都没有声音，像极了猫科动物。可惜胡梅尔斯压根就不是什么猫科动物，而是吃肉的犬科动物。

德拉克斯勒看到胡梅尔斯的一瞬间瞳孔变化。赫韦德斯拉了他一把，示意他先别说话。

“我们本来想说如果你知道我不在这里开花店了肯定会成为一个威胁，就凭你每天来买花的份上。”赫韦德斯这么说，脸上是放松的笑容。

“哦，是吗。”胡梅尔斯走到了玫瑰花那边，赫韦德斯知道他要选择刚刚摘下的玫瑰花，所以准备帮他挑选。

“不过我还是感觉你们准备杀我灭口啊。”胡梅尔斯转过脸看着赫韦德斯，但是话是说给德拉克斯勒听的。

德拉克斯勒没有反应，就像刚才的那个问题不是他提出的一样。

赫韦德斯很清楚这时候他必须做点儿什么，所以他指了指玫瑰花：“还要吗？不要就滚。”

胡梅尔斯立马换上一副受伤的表情，他知道赫韦德斯是个心地善良的人，只要示示弱赫韦德斯就不会赶他走。德拉克斯勒怎么会想到自己几年前的招数在这里会再次被人用到。

赫韦德斯紧紧地盯着胡梅尔斯，胡梅尔斯最后只能老实地掏钱买花，在店里坐了几分钟就走掉了。

因为他的目的不在这里。回去之后他就找到罗伊斯，要他查一个人。

“情敌吗？看不出来贝尼这么受欢迎啊。”

“赶紧给我查，尤里安·德拉克斯勒，所有的档案我都要看。”

 

施魏因施泰格作为大陆酒店的出资人之一的好处就是有自己的迷你高尔夫球场和一个私人游泳池，万恶的有钱人，波多尔斯基没好气地说，然后穿着大裤衩跳进了游泳池。

施魏因施泰格似乎已经习惯了波多尔斯基的口是心非。如果不是因为施魏因施泰格，波多尔斯基现在也可以成为几个百万富翁，自己的酒店自己的游泳池，甚至有一个超大的高尔夫球场。可惜现在他只能在温度适中的泳池里泡澡，然后喝掉刚刚榨出来的果汁。

施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基的相遇颇具戏剧色彩。早些年，那时候施魏因施泰格还是国会里的一个毛头小子，刚开始接触国会就遇上了一个说灾难也不是灾难说悲剧也不是悲剧的事情。

那就是社会上出现了一个现象，每天都有各路消息报道着某个国会议员的小秘密，比如私生子啦比如洗钱啦，轻的只是娱乐，而重的能让议员辞职回家。

施魏因施泰格当时也没什么感觉，只是有些害怕自己的背景会被人发现，那些没有写在简历上的故事如果被人发现，就足够写好多有趣的剧本了。施魏因施泰格找过拉姆，这个小个子男人没有丝毫的紧张，而是直接把穆勒扔给了施魏因施泰格，穆勒开心地发现自己终于有事情可以做了，于是跟着施魏因施泰格走掉了。

施魏因施泰格的担忧在几天之后终于变成了现实。那个不知名的爆料人向媒体曝光了施魏因施泰格的一些秘密，只不过这些秘密只能成为市民的餐桌笑料，而不是某些致命的东西。

穆勒的到来让施魏因施泰格有了信心，至少他们可以知道这个爆料人到底是谁。在五分钟的敲打键盘之后，穆勒从电脑后面探出了头。

“巴斯蒂，这家伙好像压根就没隐藏自己。喏，这是家庭住址。”

 

当施魏因施泰格出现在科隆的某个安静社区里时，他开始怀疑穆勒是不是在耍自己玩儿，这种地方怎么可能有那种恶劣的爆料人。

但是当某个遛狗的人任凭自己的狗在施魏因施泰格脚边撒尿时，施魏因施泰格决定相信穆勒一把。

于是施魏因施泰格找到了那个爆料人，和刚才得那个无良遛狗主人有些像啊。

 

【7】

施魏因施泰格怎么也不会想到，闹得国会不得安生的爆料人就是坐在自己对面的这个穿着品味怪异T恤的男人。刚才还在施魏因施泰格脚边撒尿的黑狗窝在沙发边小憩，连眼睛都不睁。

男人似乎并不知道施魏因施泰格的来意，施魏因施泰格没说，他也没问，就这样让一个陌生人坐在自家的沙发上，还兴致勃勃地在冰箱里翻找除了啤酒之外的饮品。虽然最后他很挫败地走到水池边给施魏因施泰格接了一杯水，还试图往杯子里扔几个颜色丰富多彩的冰块。

“所以说，嗯，波多尔斯基先生⋯⋯”施魏因施泰格决定先礼貌的智取，然后就被打断了。

“天啊，你还是叫我卢卡斯吧，每次被人这么称呼我总感觉像是回到了中学，我的老师可天天这么叫我。”

联想到穆勒从档案局黑出来的档案，施魏因施泰格回想起卢卡斯·波多尔斯基的成绩似乎每次都是低空飞过。

“那好吧，卢卡斯，我这次来呢也没有别的目的⋯⋯就是想问问你最近在忙些什么？”

波多尔斯基笑得很好看，施魏因施泰格看的有些恍惚：“怎么，你想给我一份工作吗，议员先生？”

“当然，只要你能安心工作。”施魏因施泰格稳住了心思。

“我能去做什么？新闻发言人吗？”

“或许是情报员，卢卡斯。”

施魏因施泰格没有继续说下去，他想看看波多尔斯基的反应。至少从现在来看，波多尔斯基应该知道他是谁，他来的目的是什么，只不过施魏因施泰格不明白为什么在知晓一切之后波多尔斯基还让他进屋聊天。

坐在对面的男人有一双蓝色的眼睛，就像科隆的天空。现在那双眼睛里不仅有科隆的天空，还有科隆人的狡黠。

“施魏因施泰格先生，我还是比较喜欢我现在的工作，真的。”

“可是这份工作你也做不了太久。”

“你会把我的地址告诉别人吗？”

伴随着这个问题的提出是波多尔斯基明媚的笑容，施魏因施泰格在心里恶狠狠地警告自己千万不能陷进去，然而他的身体先于理智做出了选择——他轻微地摇了摇头。

“不过我有一个问题，”施魏因施泰格还是要给自己挽回些颜面，“为什么有关于我的事情你只爆出了⋯⋯”

“无聊的那些？”波多尔斯基接着施魏因施泰格的话说：“有关于你的事情我的确知道很多，不过有趣的那些我都销毁了。”

“为什么？”

“或许是因为我惹不起？”波多尔斯基说完自己都乐了：“开个玩笑，我可是个科隆人，你最不应该招惹的人就是科隆人了。”

“那是为什么？”施魏因施泰格问道。

“因为，我很喜欢你哦，施魏因施泰格先生。”

 

后来拉姆从施魏因施泰格那里听说了他和波多尔斯基的第一次见面的细节，小个子讲师眼睛都要瞪出来了，这种见面真的是出乎意料的有趣。施魏因施泰格借着某些需要在科隆活动的机会一直留在科隆，每天躲着那些无聊的记者去波多尔斯基的公寓。穆勒一个人在国会那边都要长毛了，所以他给拉姆打电话要求回去。拉姆也很好奇是谁拖住了施魏因施泰格。等他的电话打到科隆的时候已经晚了，电话那边的声音愉快又满足：“嘿菲利普，找我有事吗？”

拉姆知道这个发小是彻底沦陷了。不过让拉姆还算欣慰的是，波多尔斯基最后还是放弃了通过买卖消息挣大钱的机会，施魏因施泰格帮他打好招呼，波多尔斯基在科隆开了一家服装店，每天倒也生意兴隆。即使如此，偶尔科隆人也会感觉生活的不公平。

可惜已经晚了，他的无名指已经戴上了戒指，该干的也都干过了。唯一美中不足的就是，他和施魏因施泰格见面的机会变得越来越少，这个姓氏漫长的男人已经不是毛头小子了，他在国会里的地位提高了不少，工作随之而来。每天早上都是波多尔斯基裹着床单跟着施魏因施泰格在公寓里走来走去，站在玄关看着施魏因施泰格整理领带夹，挥手说再见，然后重新回到床上补觉。

这样也好，波多尔斯基多了很多空闲时间，他准备在施魏因施泰格退休之后（当然是国会的那份工作）写一本小说，就叫《我和议员先生的日常》，肯定会有很多想知道国会内幕的家伙买。

 

【8】

罗伊斯的效率已经很高了，一天之后胡梅尔斯的办公室桌上就出现了一份档案。胡梅尔斯从头到尾翻了一遍，用笔圈出了几个奇怪的地方。

“他在鲁尔区待了这么长时间，怎么就突然离开了鲁尔区去了一家快递公司了呢？”胡梅尔斯给自己倒了一杯威士忌，他没给罗伊斯倒，因为他知道罗伊斯不喜欢在大白天喝酒。

“这点我会继续查的，还有其他吗？”

“他和贝尼走得很近，但他们没有任何血缘关系不是吗？他们两个人的交集是从什么时候开始的？”

“德拉克斯勒十岁的时候。”

“十岁？那么小？发生了什么？我是说除了档案里说的这些表面的东西。”

“马茨，你忘了那年发生什么了吗？”

胡梅尔斯放下酒杯翻开了档案，看到了那个年份。

“你是说……他的父母死在了那场混战里？”

“是的，从那之后贝尼就应该带着他了。”

胡梅尔斯的脸色变得很差劲。十年前的那场混战让德国人元气大伤，刚刚成长起来的那批人被迫接受了最痛苦的教训，他们在所有德国地下集团的注视下输掉了本来能赢的一场战斗。从那时候德国人懂得如何从最艰苦的地方站起来，一步一步往前走，直到现在。

“还有别的吗？”罗伊斯从铅笔敲打着笔记本的纸张。

“没有了，其他的我会直接找贝尼问的，或者直接问问这个孩子。”胡梅尔斯摇了摇头。

罗伊斯合上了笔记本：“不过马茨我要提醒你一句，在查清楚这个孩子之前或许你还要查查贝尼的身份，我倒是知道了很多有趣的事情。”

“我更希望是贝尼亲自告诉我，马尔科。”胡梅尔斯咽下威士忌。

 

穆勒和罗伊斯打了个照面，罗伊斯善意地提醒穆勒是时候去洗个澡了，可惜穆勒没有明白为什么罗伊斯要冲着他挤眉弄眼，他还以为罗伊斯是在夸赞他身上这件一周没洗的衬衣呢，所以穆勒也冲着罗伊斯露出了善意的笑容。大陆酒店的大堂经理遭遇了人生中第一次被人误解，他不得不加快脚步，希望早日脱离这个地方。

“嘿马茨！你干什么呢！”穆勒大大咧咧地走进办公室。

幸好胡梅尔斯已经把德拉克斯勒的档案收到了抽屉里，要不然穆勒肯定又要对此发表一下意见了。

“托马斯，你怎么……你是不是一直没洗澡啊？”胡梅尔斯的表情很扭曲，当然是因为穆勒的样子实在是太不修边幅了。

“我过会儿就洗啦！哦，告诉你一声，菲利明后天就会过来。”穆勒挥了挥手。

“就他一个人吗？”

“拜托啊，马茨，你的脑子和酒店系统一样了吗？曼努肯定会跟着一起来啊！”

“……那我让他们收拾一下房间。”

 

拉姆的消息也就穆勒能打听得这么细致到位。作为一个优秀的大学讲师，拉姆的工作需要他按时上班按时备课，所以他一般是不会离开慕尼黑的。只是这次有一个绝佳的机会，让他可以去别的地方走走看看，顺便把一些生意谈完。

“一个交流访问的机会。”拉姆走进修车行的时候这个跟诺伊尔说。

修车行老板愣了几秒种，然后从一边拽过来一条干净的毛巾擦手，油箱弄了他一手机油。拉姆没有得到本该有的回答，他看着诺伊尔的背影：“曼努，我听见了吗？”

“听见了听见了。嘿，科斯塔，能把音乐的声音调小点儿吗？”诺伊尔朝着修车行深处喊了一嗓子。

一秒钟之后背景音乐小了不少。

“你什么时候走？”诺伊尔在拉姆旁边坐下。

“你这么想赶我走啊？”拉姆笑眯眯地说。

诺伊尔摇头：“我可没这么想啊菲利普！”

“明天晚上的飞机，这是你的机票。”

“哎？”

“怎么，不想跟我一起去看看？马茨的酒店已经失去吸引力了？”

拉姆的语气轻快，这多少得益于今天来听课的学生终于没人在下面玩手机了。当然，画期末重点的时候应该没有人敢不听吧。

“那这几天就要靠科斯塔他们帮忙看店了，我可不想回来发现店被人砸了。”诺伊尔把飞机票收好，低头嘟嘟囔囔说着。

实际上诺伊尔的担心就是多余的，在慕尼黑，没有人敢砸了他的店，因为没有人敢惹毛慕尼黑首领……的男朋友，慕尼黑的看守者。

 

【9】

诺伊尔的修车行开在慕尼黑市区的一个并不喧闹的街道里。那块地盘是诺伊尔刚来慕尼黑的时候拜仁送给他的礼物。对于他们而言，地盘的确是最实用的，比枪支比毒品更好用。当时拜仁的内部都在猜测诺伊尔到来之后会做些什么，毕竟慕尼黑并不是每天都有那么多事情可以做，没事的时候总不能每天躲在酒吧里喝酒吧，所以有人说诺伊尔来了会在那片地盘上建立属于自己的最坚固的堡垒，也有人说诺伊尔的心思根本就不在那一小块地盘上，他肯定会向慕尼黑要更多更多的地盘。

结果让大多数人都很意外，诺伊尔在那片地盘上办起了修车行，每天和各种各样的车打交道。他没有向慕尼黑索要更多的东西，就这样看起来平淡无奇地过着日子。

只有少数人看透表象，直戳本质。

拉姆就是少数人之一。他知道诺伊尔在想什么，别人的想法对于他并不重要，重要的是未来。

所以诺伊尔每天一大早就会出现在修车行门口，带着咖啡和面包，从裤兜里摸出钥匙要花很长时间。卷帘门为拉菲尼亚的涂鸦事业做出了卓绝贡献，那些德语和葡萄牙语混杂的语句配合着夸张的人物动作。每天都会有车进进出出，有时候是小毛病，修一下就好，有时候是大毛病，车子留在修车行里，过几天再来取也是常有的事儿。拉菲尼亚在修车行里做事，这个喜欢每天哼着小曲修车的巴西人以前也曾和诺伊尔一样，在北边待得时间很长。除了拉菲尼亚，科斯塔还有比达尔也是修车行的固定人员。偶尔博阿滕也会出现在修车行，提着一小箱啤酒。博阿滕来自柏林，以前的梦想是成为一个rap歌手，不过很快他就发现歌手似乎并不适合自己，所以他拿着枪和一身的本领来到了慕尼黑。酒吧里的人都知道这个英俊的调酒师是个狠角色，那些冲着那个整天看书的圆脸年轻人出言不逊的人都被调酒师狠狠地收拾了一顿，虽然圆脸年轻人从来不知道这些事情。

 

诺伊尔不在的这几天修车行关了门，但是每天都会有人来店里看看。拉姆本来的想法是自己先去开会，然后再去大陆酒店，可是诺伊尔说什么也不想待在大陆酒店。

“菲利普，你想想看，如果你不在，托马斯肯定会全程说说说。要我说你也把罗伯特叫来吧，毕竟除了你也只有他能镇住托马斯了。”

诺伊尔坐在头等舱里，脸上的表情似乎没有那么高兴。

拉姆倒是很轻松。他从包里拿出一本杂志翻看着，没有说话。诺伊尔凑过去从拉姆手里抽走了杂志，小个子讲师抬起了头。

“曼努，别告诉我你镇不住托马斯。”

“……好吧菲利普，我只是不想一个人面对托马斯而已。”

 

最后还是拉姆一个人去参加那个所谓的研讨会议，而诺伊尔也没在酒店里过多地停留，他赶在穆勒发现他之前离开了酒店。

所以他站在酒店门口看到了对面的那家花店。

透过玻璃他看到了熟悉的人。

 

贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯在大陆酒店周围开花店这件事并没有告诉诺伊尔。慕尼黑的看守者瞪着眼睛过了马路，推开花店门的力道有些大，成功吓到了站在柜台后面整理账目的日本人。

“没事吧笃人？是谁——”赫韦德斯从后面的房间里走出来，抬头正好看到了诺伊尔。

内田笃人想离开这个是非之地，自家老板和这位客人已经注视彼此超过一分钟了，谁也不说话，天知道他们已经可以用眼神或者意念交流吗？

还好赫韦德斯首先结束了这场莫名其妙的对视。他让内田笃人先到后面整理刚运来的花草，内田露出了劫后余生的笑容，一路小跑赶紧离开。

“跑到大陆酒店眼皮子底下做生意，贝尼，这招太险了。”

“我可记得几年前有人说过一句话，‘龙穴里的金子最多’，曼努，你应该很赞同这个观点吧？”

赫韦德斯还像以前那样笑着，只是说出来的话已经不像以前了。

以子之矛攻子之盾，一看就是赫韦德斯的风格。

诺伊尔举手表示投降，他的强项不在嘴皮子上，所以他很识时务的放弃了和赫韦德斯继续争辩下去的想法。他看着周围，这个花店简直就是鲁尔区的那个翻版，就连花店的椅子都和以前一模一样。

“椅子还是以前的那几把，搬的时候捎带着一起来了。”赫韦德斯解释说。他的眼睛一直紧紧地盯着诺伊尔，好像下一秒这个大个子能做出什么不得了的事情一样。

下一秒德拉克斯勒推开了花店的门，差点儿撞上了诺伊尔。

 

【10】

背着绿色背包的年轻人这阵子经常往花店跑，不过一次也没见到居心叵测的胡梅尔斯。这倒不是因为他来的实在是不巧，而是因为胡梅尔斯感觉这段时间还是不要和这个年轻人打交道，所以他也总能算着德拉克斯勒不在的时候走进花店。

德拉克斯勒怎么也不会想到他能见到诺伊尔。这个大个子在离开鲁尔区之后就没回去过，当时所有人都以为赫韦德斯会追到南边，可是赫韦德斯没有那么做，他接过了鲁尔区的生意，一直到现在。

德拉克斯勒以前还是挺记恨诺伊尔的，但是等他长大之后他就开始逐渐理解诺伊尔的想法了，特别是赫韦德斯把他送出鲁尔区的时候。那天赫韦德斯送德拉克斯勒上了火车，他们十几年从未分开过，这是德拉克斯勒第一次离开鲁尔区。赫韦德斯在他身边唠叨着以后不论做什么工作都要认真些，德拉克斯勒点头，却没有说话，他感觉喉咙里像是被塞了什么东西，如果张开嘴，眼睛比声音更快地背叛自己，他想哭，眼睛酸涩肿胀。

“尤里安，保护好自己。”赫韦德斯拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，站台上的大部分人已经登上了开向远方的列车。

德拉克斯勒不记得自己当时做了什么，是拥抱了赫韦德斯还是亲了亲赫韦德斯的额头，他真的记不得了。他从那以后就一直待在沃尔夫斯堡，有时候想念赫韦德斯，有时候也会想起诺伊尔，他突然明白为什么诺伊尔选择了南方。

因为鸟儿不可能一辈子活在笼子里，天空才是他们的归属。

 

小小的花店里显得有些拥挤。德拉克斯勒叫了一声曼努，然后绕过大高个子，从背包里拿出了一个小包裹，递给了赫韦德斯。

“今天路过了一家书店，有本不错的侦探小说。”

诺伊尔挑了挑眉毛，这个孩子还是依赖着赫韦德斯啊。不过他的注意力很快就被转移了，因为花店的门再次被推开。

只不过这次来的人是胡梅尔斯而已。

 

这可能是花店气氛最为压抑的一次。胡梅尔斯看着赫韦德斯，诺伊尔看着胡梅尔斯，德拉克斯勒挡在赫韦德斯身前，那样子极具攻击性。

“我还是先回去吧，再见了各位。”

第一个脱离战局的是诺伊尔，他能看得出来胡梅尔斯的意思，也能看出来德拉克斯勒的抗拒，最要命的是赫韦德斯一直注视着这一切却没有反应，这才是最反常的。所以离开才是最好的选择，等待暴风雨过去才可以出海。

诺伊尔把门关上的一瞬间胡梅尔斯就开了口：“贝尼，我来买花。”

这的确是一个完美无缺的借口，可是在德拉克斯勒看来这就是一个赤裸裸的挑衅。

这一次他没有注意到赫韦德斯的阻拦，也没有继续隐藏着自己的抗拒。他从抽屉里抓出了一把手枪，上膛瞄准，一气呵成。

“尤里安！”赫韦德斯的声音似乎有些恼火。

“贝尼，出了事情我负责，跟你一点儿关系都没有。”德拉克斯勒的声音平静，只是如果仔细听的话能听见冷静之下的暴动。

胡梅尔斯并没有慌乱，他依旧那样站在门口，仿佛手枪的目标不是他一样：“我要是出了事儿跟谁有关系倒真不好说，毕竟在贝尼的店里啊。”

德拉克斯勒往前走了一步，他抿着嘴，没有作出回应。

赫韦德斯站在后面叹了一口气，德拉克斯勒一瞬间的放松给了赫韦德斯机会，他夺下了年轻人手里的枪，把枪扔在了地上。

“尤里安，你去后面帮笃人搬东西去。”

“贝尼！”

“快去。”

 

德拉克斯勒走了之后气氛缓和了不少，胡梅尔斯甚至能坐在椅子上看着赫韦德斯把枪收好：“这孩子太冲动了。”

“尤里安的事情不需要你插手。买花？”

“比起花我更想了解你啊贝尼，你认识曼努？”

“认识，怎么了？不可以吗？”

“既然你认识曼努，那么……”胡梅尔斯站起身，脸上的表情逆着光有些模糊：“你就不仅仅是花店老板了吧，贝尼。”

赫韦德斯笑了：“马茨，你花了两个月时间才想明白这件事，看起来我高估你了。”

“高估我？贝尼，有些事情我不说并不代表我不知道。”

“那你说说，你还知道什么？”

 

【11】

胡梅尔斯其实都知道。他想等赫韦德斯告诉他，可是到头来人家什么都不说，看样子这皮球还是被提到了自己脚下。

胡梅尔斯是个彻头彻尾的商人，为了利益才会拼尽全力，只是偶尔也会偏离航道，一时热血或是感情冲动做出些其他的事情。

比如赫韦德斯。

一见钟情还不是照样发生在了胡梅尔斯的身上。不过在感情之下胡梅尔斯还是保持着一定的警觉。这家花店突然出现在离大陆酒店这么近的位置，生意并不是特别景气却能维持下去。罗伊斯在花店出现地第二天就调查了一番，可是最后无功而归。赫韦德斯把自己保护得太好了，完全看不出有什么问题。只是他不会想到胡梅尔斯的耐心足够支撑他看到自己的破绽。每天夜晚都会有人注视着花店的后门，胡梅尔斯当然知道怎么做生意，哪些生意是要放在橱窗里展览，哪些生意只能趁着夜晚完成，他太清楚。所以每天午夜时分出现在花店后门的货车都被一一调查，所谓的货物也被记录。箱子再严实也架不住挖掘，埋藏在泥土之下的秘密重见天日。

“我只是真没想到竟然还有这种掩护方式，贝尼，你的确是充满着惊喜。”胡梅尔斯走到最近的玫瑰花的花架边，避开尖刺，泥土之下是来自美国的枪支和子弹。

“我也很喜欢你们的代号方式，国花和来源地，简单易懂。”

赫韦德斯没有说话，他在等待着胡梅尔斯的最后决定。大陆酒店老板在地下市场的地位非同寻常，赫韦德斯已经踏进龙穴了，回头是来不及了，现在就要看看龙穴的主人是否愿意让他拿走金子了。

“不过我不想让你走，真的贝尼，你要是走了，我的大厅里会缺少花朵的。”胡梅尔斯顿了顿：“我希望你能留下，生意的事情我会关照的，你放心。”

大陆酒店的主人指了指玫瑰花，赫韦德斯走过去像往常一样给胡梅尔斯剪下玫瑰花，只是今天胡梅尔斯没有把花带走。

这个笑容迷人的家伙把那束玫瑰花塞进了赫韦德斯的怀里。

“如果今晚有空，我的酒吧永远向你开放，贝尼。”

 

所谓的研讨会并没有什么意思，拉姆很早就回到了酒店。诺伊尔坐在大厅里翻看杂志，沙发边的茶几上是咖啡和冰水，罗伊斯在大厅尽头低着头整理刚刚打印出来的纸张。拉姆咳了一声，诺伊尔抬起了头。

“所以你这算是等我回来了？”拉姆露出了好看的笑容，诺伊尔站起来接过了拉姆手里的公文包。

“今天发生了一件事情。”诺伊尔微微低头，声音刻意压低。

“什么事情这么神神秘秘的？托马斯又干什么好事了？”

“不是托马斯，等回房间再说。”

 

诺伊尔之前并不知道赫韦德斯的生意范围已经逼近大陆酒店的势力范围了，或许一个鲁尔区的生意还是过于狭小，赫韦德斯需要德国，需要欧洲。诺伊尔把今天发生的事情统统告诉了拉姆，拉姆摸着下巴，脑子飞速运转。赫韦德斯的出现并不是件坏事，在地下市场投入更多的不定因素或许会让结果变得更加有趣。小个子男人笑得隐晦，诺伊尔感觉到莫名的不安。根据他对赫韦德斯的了解，这个发小的脾气比他还倔，只要认准一件事就绝对不回头。

“贝尼不会有事的，曼努，马茨不是个无事生非的人。”

诺伊尔对拉姆的这个观点还是抱着怀疑的态度，拉姆表示要先去洗个澡，晚上去楼下的酒吧坐会儿。诺伊尔非要和拉姆一起洗澡，感谢大陆酒店的设计者，浴室足够的大，这给了诺伊尔一个不错的机会。被水淋到的拉姆挣扎着要和诺伊尔拼命，诺伊尔的第一个吻落下之后他就没了声响。

还好诺伊尔这次比较节制，晚上拉姆还有力气去酒吧坐会儿。胡梅尔斯依旧坐在固定的位置上看账本，穆勒坐在一边喝果汁，有一搭没一搭地说着什么。拉姆和诺伊尔穿过随着音乐舞动的人群，迷幻的灯光和音乐让所有人都愿意沉醉其中，这就是大陆酒店的魅力。诺伊尔去吧台那边拿酒的时候遇到了施魏因施泰格，波多尔斯基则拽着拉姆说了好长时间的话，最后给了拉姆一个小本子。

“菲利普，这里面肯定有你喜欢的东西。”波多尔斯基说完就离开了小圆桌，他非要人家DJ休息会儿，要不是施魏因施泰格阻止了他，估计今晚酒吧只能提前关门了。

诺伊尔举着两杯酒坐在了刚才波多尔斯基坐的位置。

“卢卡斯给了什么？”

“我需要的东西。”

拉姆咽下酒，那本小本子放在桌上，旁边是一支铅笔。

 

【12】

拉姆在酒吧里待了很长时间，那本小本子被从头到尾翻了两遍，手边的酒也没断下。诺伊尔扮演着服务生的角色，从熟识的酒保那里拿了很多酒，大部分是鸡尾酒。拉姆从来没说过，但是诺伊尔知道只要离开慕尼黑，拉姆就不会选择喝啤酒，这个小个子在某些方面很是固执。

这样说来诺伊尔更容易适应这个变幻多端的环境。他尝过不同地方的啤酒，能凑合着喝就不会拒绝。诺伊尔名声崛起之前也是居无定所的，每天为了三餐奔波的时候也有。那时候他住在赫韦德斯的楼下，午夜的时候才能打开公寓的门，那间小屋子堆满了他的所有东西。赫韦德斯不止一次地强迫诺伊尔收拾屋子，每次收拾完都会在最短的时间里被弄乱。不过这不是诺伊尔的责任，而是德拉克斯勒，这个十岁出头的孩子喜欢在诺伊尔的房间里寻宝，每次都能从各种匪夷所思的地方找到一些小玩意儿，第一次是一枚奇怪的硬币，第二次是一副足球守门员的手套，第三次他直接找到了诺伊尔最喜欢的那个小熊玩偶，抱着就不撒手了。

 

波多尔斯基看起来喝了很多酒，不过他没醉，他还在吵嚷着要看诺伊尔和施魏因施泰格跳舞，穆勒听到消息之后立马来了精神，说什么要和大家一起跳舞，结果变成了舞池的灾难，在所有人的注视下，施魏因施泰格和穆勒跳起了所谓的“巴伐利亚民族舞”，扭着腰还摇头晃脑，周围的大姑娘小伙子纷纷侧目。诺伊尔本来还想跟着扭扭呢，最后在拉姆严厉的眼神之下只能作罢。

波多尔斯基凑在拉姆旁边坐下来，脸上是某种隐晦的笑容。其实波多尔斯基很喜欢笑，露出牙齿的那种笑容。他一直就没有放弃过自己在秘密消息界的宝座，即使和施魏因施泰格结婚之后他也在经营着自己的小生意——至少在施魏因施泰格看来他在科隆是一个老实的生意人，自己设计品牌自己卖衣服，那家小店看起来生意还不错，偶尔还会有不远万里前来的顾客买几袋子的衣服鞋帽。但是拉姆知道波多尔斯基不会轻易放走手里的资源，事实证明拉姆是对的，每周都会有波多尔斯基的老朋友借着购物的机会和他交换情报。

波多尔斯基的小动作隐藏得没有那么深，或者说波多尔斯基压根也不想瞒着施魏因施泰格，这个国会议员的占有欲一向很强，不过在这件事情上施魏因施泰格没有斤斤计较，拉姆告诉他，波多尔斯基手里的资源对于生意还是很有用的。

拉姆从来不说假话，在他的脑子里早就预测到了事情的发展。

 

慕尼黑手里的名单有些棘手，波多尔斯基提供的信息很及时，那些难对付的家伙多多少少都有弱点，这是波多尔斯基擅长的事情，寻找对手的弱点，然后一击必胜。

不过此时波多尔斯基看起来是在装醉，他倚在柔软的座椅上，酒杯在手里晃啊晃，语气中多了一丝轻佻：“菲利普，你要怎么谢我啊？”

慕尼黑的首领没有抬头：“我都把巴斯蒂给你了，你还想怎么样。”

“菲利普，你这样很没劲儿啊。”波多尔斯基把酒杯放在拉姆手边，慕尼黑的小个子首领这才抬起头，眼睛里是满满的疑惑：“卢卡斯，你喝多了吗？”

“我的酒量没这么差啊，陪我喝杯酒吧菲利普。”

“好啊。”

 

等施魏因施泰格从舞池里脱身，他第一眼就看见波多尔斯基和拉姆安静地坐在小圆桌旁边，安静地喝酒。这很反常，一般来说波多尔斯基应该说些什么，然后拉姆也跟着说什么，总之应该有聊天环节，可是今天这两个人竟然没人说话。幸好施魏因施泰格的脑子没丢在舞池，他没有立刻去找波多尔斯基，而是找到了在吧台那边喝酒的诺伊尔。

诺伊尔的反应比施魏因施泰格平淡很多：“有时候不说话比说话好，难道你想让卢卡斯变成托马斯那样吗？”

“嘿！你们是不是又背着我说我坏话！我可听到了！”穆勒突然出现在诺伊尔身后让诺伊尔有些意外，不过他没有让手里的威士忌洒出来。

“我们正夸你呢。”慕尼黑的看守者默默地准备端着酒离开这个是非之地，不过穆勒并没有轻易地放过他：“别去找菲利了，他和卢卡斯有话说。”

“你怎么知道？”施魏因施泰格问道。

“因为我知道呀，巴斯蒂。”穆勒这样回答。

 

【13】

大家都说穆勒这个人是慕尼黑城池中最坚固又最不稳定的一分子了。要说坚固，没有人怀疑过穆勒的能力，这个土生土长的慕尼黑人给慕尼黑带来的荣耀和胜利不需要被一一细数，所有人都记在心里。要说不稳定，这点或许只有穆勒自己能说明白了，他知道的永远比任何一个人都多，看事情又看得太透彻，这跟他有些傻乎乎的外表完全不一样，如果有人好奇穆勒在想什么，那么恭喜他，他可能要好奇一辈子了。

大陆酒店的规矩的确多，从进门的语言方式到酒吧里的鸡尾酒搭配方式，每一个细节都被规定好，但是穆勒却能在规则中寻找突破点，他的乐趣似乎就在不停地挑战胡梅尔斯的思维方式和缜密程度。当拉姆合上本子、波多尔斯基起身去找施魏因施泰格的时候，胡梅尔斯让服务生给拉姆递了一张纸条，拉姆拿着纸条找到了胡梅尔斯。这个黑色卷毛男人安静地坐在沙发里，与周围的环境明明格格不入却又能完美地融入其中。看见拉姆坐下，胡梅尔斯的脸上露出了一丝无奈：“菲利普，罗伯特真的走不开吗？”

“罗伯特的工作你又不是不知道。”拉姆耸了耸肩。

“可是要是再没有人能管住托马斯，我的酒店就完了。”

“马茨，如果你连托马斯都管不住，那我是不是可以把我投的钱拿回来了？”

很少有人知道大陆酒店的真正投资人都有谁，几乎是所有人都以为胡梅尔斯拿着自己所有的钱建了大陆酒店，没有人会想到大陆酒店和慕尼黑的关系，事实上大陆酒店的一半投资都是慕尼黑完成的，剩下的才是由胡梅尔斯完成的。

而此时大陆酒店的主人正在为穆勒的事情感到头痛，拉姆抿着嘴，最后实在是忍不住笑了出来：“马茨，我已经很久没见过你这么难受了。罗伯特那边我已经通知到了，他最快明天就到酒店。”

 

莱万的确是在第二天下午到达酒店。他和罗伊斯还算熟识，要到钥匙也是意料之中的事情，只是这个金发年轻人的脸上满是绝后余生的喜悦让莱万有些不解。

“莱万先生，等您上楼就明白了，我们这段时间过得……嗯，并不容易。”

罗伊斯并没有说透，莱万已经明白了一些。穆勒在慕尼黑的折腾劲儿是被大家习惯的，可是大陆酒店这边就不一样了。莱万很同情罗伊斯，也很同情胡梅尔斯。

当莱万拿着钥匙打开房门的时候，穆勒正躲在酒店的系统里跟同样住在酒店里自以为了不起的黑客们玩着游戏。莱万打开门的声音让穆勒手一抖，抬起头的时候就看见莱万站在门口。

莱万的关注点不在穆勒身上，而在堆积着各种包装袋的垃圾桶和桌子上的饮料那里。穆勒还试图隐瞒，本是想在莱万来之前把这些东西都处理掉，结果跟那些无聊的人玩嗨了，什么都没收拾。

穆勒赶紧窜出来想要毁灭证据，他听见莱万小小的叹了一口气。

“罗伯特我真的不是故意不吃菜的！只是这几天太忙了！真的太忙了！还有！马茨不给我酒喝！”

穆勒张牙舞爪地向莱万解释，莱万伸手揉了揉穆勒的头发：“不过谢天谢地你还记得洗澡，今天晚上跟我下去吃饭听见没有？”

“好好好！我跟你去！”穆勒凑上去给了莱万一个拥抱。

 

当天晚上穆勒和莱万就出现在了大陆酒店的私人餐厅里。拉姆和诺伊尔在那边小声地说着什么，施魏因施泰格给波多尔斯基点了两份餐后甜点，胡梅尔斯身边的那个人是莱万不认识的，不过看穆勒挤眉弄眼的样子，看起来这人和胡梅尔斯的关系不一般。

赫韦德斯本来想去大陆酒店的酒吧看看，只是今天下班时间比平常早了些，等走进酒店才想起来，这下倒是退也不是进也不是，这时候大堂尽头的罗伊斯抬起了头。

“赫韦德斯先生您好，胡梅尔斯先生在餐厅，需要我带您过去吗？”

年轻人的态度带着恰到好处的亲近和友好，赫韦德斯笑了：“还是我自己去吧，请问餐厅在哪里？”

餐厅的门口竟然还有警卫，这让赫韦德斯有些意外，不过估计是罗伊斯已经提前和警卫打过招呼了，那些人并没有为难赫韦德斯，而是帮他推开了那扇沉重的大门。

赫韦德斯一直认为胡梅尔斯过于浮夸，这些金灿灿的装饰太耀眼，但是今天仔细看看这些装饰，似乎变的顺眼了许多。

在餐厅他见到了诺伊尔还有拉姆，坐在那边的两个男人他不认识，不过看样子也应该是胡梅尔斯的熟客，因为其中一个男人帮另一个玩手机的男人找服务生要了两份甜点，还仔细说了很多话，服务生竟然都能一一记下。赫韦德斯不尽感概胡梅尔斯真是什么朋友都有啊。

 

【14】

赫韦德斯的到来让胡梅尔斯很是高兴，就连一直在捣鼓手机没抬头的波多尔斯基都感受到了某人浑身上下散发出的愉悦气息。施魏因施泰格点的甜点刚端上桌，波多尔斯基就抬头往胡梅尔斯那边看了看：“这就是马茨喜欢的那个花店老板？”

“看起来应该是，要不然马尔科也不会把他放进来。”施魏因施泰格把小叉子塞进波多尔斯基的手里，示意他赶紧吃别玩手机了。

波多尔斯基把手机扔在桌子上，目光还是老往胡梅尔斯还有赫韦德斯那边飘，施魏因施泰格不知道为什么波多尔斯基这么好奇。

赫韦德斯点了鸡胸肉配土豆泥，外加一小份蔬菜沙拉。胡梅尔斯本来还想再开一瓶红酒，不过被赫韦德斯拒绝了：“喝酒的话一会儿再说吧，本来我今天是想去酒吧看看的。”

 

比起波多尔斯基那边，诺伊尔这边倒显得平静了许多，虽然在之前他不会想到赫韦德斯真的能走进大陆酒店，还能和胡梅尔斯心平气和地坐在同一张桌边吃饭。拉姆饶有兴趣地看着研究菜单的赫韦德斯，谁又能想到就是这样一个笑容落在眉眼的男人会是北边的统治者。赫韦德斯年轻的时候比现在要能闹许多，诺伊尔也跟他说过以前赫韦德斯的事情。那时候他们都还是年轻人，能闹腾也敢闹腾，不仅仅在德国，还在欧洲做了一大票生意，名声什么的已经不重要，枪支和钱才是硬货。赫韦德斯举着香槟喷了诺伊尔一身，胡梅尔斯在一边笑弯了腰。

德拉克斯勒那时候还是个孩子，坐在一边给赫韦德斯加油，都不在乎赫韦德斯那样明明就是喝多了。很多年之后德拉克斯勒和赫韦德斯一起出去做生意，有时候德拉克斯勒会抱着香槟瓶满地跑，这次换成赫韦德斯坐在一边看着他笑了。

 

穆勒和莱万的到来让安静的餐厅变得喧闹了许多。穆勒还试图为自己的选择做出最后的抗争，可惜就连服务生都不站在他这边，莱万点的都是菜，一盘子的菜，绿油油的朝着穆勒招手。如果不是莱万坐在他旁边，他肯定要把这一盘子菜都倒掉，就连拉姆也别想阻止他。莱万指了指菜，示意他赶紧吃掉，穆勒扭过头正好看见胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯说话，他脑子里立马来了主意。

“托马斯！托马斯你回来！”莱万转脸的功夫就给了穆勒机会。

这个瘦高男人窜到了胡梅尔斯那边，他凑在赫韦德斯旁边，嘴里喋喋不休：“嘿你好，你是贝尼吧？我是托马斯！你喜欢吃什么？喜不喜欢吃蔬菜沙拉？什么喜欢吃？那我这盘都给你好啦！不客气真的不客气！嘿嘿！”

赫韦德斯只能接受穆勒的一番好意，而那边莱万向拉姆投去了无奈的眼神，拉姆清了清嗓子，声音不大不小地说道：“托马斯，回去吃菜，要不然下次不让你来了。”

慕尼黑首领的话还是很具有威慑力的，穆勒只能乖乖地回到自己的座位上，一脸苦大仇深地看着盘子里的菜，仿佛这盘菜刚刚恶狠狠地欺负了他。

莱万翘起的嘴角暴露了他的好心情：“好啦托马斯，吃完饭我陪你喝酒。”

穆勒叉起一块西兰花，闭着眼扔进了嘴里。

 

要说穆勒以前还真是块难以雕琢的玉，拉姆在认识他之前也见过不少有能耐的黑客，却从来没见过敢直接黑进他电脑跟他聊天的黑客。从傍晚聊到午夜，这个奇怪的黑客明明知道拉姆的身份却从来只字不提，只是让别人以为他们是认识了很多年的朋友。在聊个半个月之后拉姆邀请他喝咖啡。慕尼黑的首领知道黑客并不喜欢让其他人知道自己的真实身份，可是穆勒从头到尾都在出乎拉姆的意料。这个年轻人不仅准时赴了约，还凭借着可靠的猜测和大胆的创意给拉姆点了咖啡和蛋糕。慕尼黑的首领接受了黑客的好意，然后问他愿不愿意来拜仁做事情。

穆勒答应得很干脆，没什么犹豫。他还向拉姆推荐了他的好哥们儿巴德，拉姆没想到这个看起来傻乎乎的年轻人的脑子转得有这么快。每次回忆起他们的第一次见面，拉姆总说托马斯这个人不按常理出牌，而穆勒说菲利是第一个看起来很懂他的人。

诺伊尔扔出了一张牌，眼睛却一直在拉姆身上。

“出牌吧菲利普。”

 

【15】

赫韦德斯点的东西很快就端上了桌，鸡胸肉应该是用香料腌过，有一种从未尝过的味道。赫韦德斯很喜欢这种感觉，在新奇中一步一步往前走，只是这次有人站在他的身边。

唯一的小插曲是吃到一半的时候餐厅的门再次被人打开，罗伊斯的脚步很急，不过这个年轻人还是放慢了脚步，把一张纸条放在了胡梅尔斯的右手边，然后转身离开，整个过程不超过半分钟。胡梅尔斯刚刚还在和赫韦德斯说酒吧的鸡尾酒如何如何好喝，罗伊斯的纸条刚放下他就朝赫韦德斯抱歉地笑了笑，赫韦德斯耸了耸肩，那样子仿佛在说“你看吧我先吃饭”。

赫韦德斯低下头叉起了一块胡萝卜，再抬起头的时候就发现气氛变得不太一样了。胡梅尔斯的表情变得有些紧张，不，也不能说是紧张，而是一种麻烦来了的焦躁。他叫来侍者，把那张纸条递给了那个脸庞红红的年轻人：“给拉姆先生看一下，然后烧掉。”

年轻的侍者点点头，转身往拉姆那桌走去。

“怎么了？”赫韦德斯咽下胡萝卜问道。

胡梅尔斯脸上的焦躁消失了，他努力装出一副满不在乎的样子：“没什么事儿，赶紧吃吧，等吃完了我们就去酒吧。”

赫韦德斯没有继续追问下去。很明显胡梅尔斯在说谎，能惊动慕尼黑首领的事情绝对没有那么简单，这根本就不是什么小麻烦，而是一个大麻烦，很大很大的麻烦。赫韦德斯微微转脸看了看拉姆和诺伊尔，慕尼黑的首领应该已经看完字条上的字了，正一心一意地喝着汤，不过赫韦德斯还是捕捉到拉姆敲打桌子的手指。

看起来大陆酒店不欢迎的人来了。

 

赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯首先离开了餐厅。他们刚刚离开，拉姆就站起来走到了施魏因施泰格那边，波多尔斯基还在为刚才的一个笑话笑得不可开交。看着拉姆走了过来，波多尔斯基止住了笑：“出什么事了吗菲利普？”

“有些没有资格的家伙想在酒店闹出些动静。”拉姆做了一个噤声的动作，他的这个动作很是及时，因为施魏因施泰格那句 Scheisse马上就要说出来了，看起来国会议员对于安静的环境还是比较看重的。

波多尔斯基倒是很淡定：“身份确定了吗？”

“还没有，人数倒是有个大概数。今天晚上马茨是别想睡觉了。”拉姆说完露出了一个意味深长的笑容，施魏因施泰格明白那个笑容的意思，看起来今天晚上不仅仅是胡梅尔斯不能睡觉，所有人都必须保持着清醒。

 

穆勒出现在酒吧并不是什么好事，就算是莱万能拦住穆勒喝酒，也不见得能拦住他不到处撒欢。不过令人欣慰的是，在喝下三杯啤酒之后穆勒变得很安静，坐在一边什么都不说，这令莱万很是意外。

“罗伯特，你知道吗？我喜欢做黑客也是有原因的。”

“什么原因？”

“因为我能控制这个世界。是不是很奇妙？给你一种能控制世界的力量，比枪支和钱能重要。”

莱万有些疑惑，他不明白穆勒为什么会突然说起这个，这个大男孩平常的思维模式他其实挺习惯的，只是每次突然的变化让他有些接应不暇。

“托马斯，你喝醉了吗？”

“当然是……没有啦！”穆勒突然凑过来，咧着嘴的样子很傻气，小虎牙露在外面：“罗伯特，你想改变这个世界吗？”

“想啊，你要把这份力量给我吗？”

“拿出你口袋里的枪，我们要改变世界了。”

 

胡梅尔斯没想到这群混蛋能直接冲进酒吧，而且还是冲着他来的。赫韦德斯就坐在他旁边喝酒，如果罗伯特没能打中那个混蛋的肩膀，如果他们真的瞄准了，后果简直不堪设想。

赫韦德斯没有丝毫地惊慌，他向胡梅尔斯伸出了手：“枪呢？”

“枪？”胡梅尔斯的反应变得迟钝，不过几秒钟之后他就找回了自己的脑子：“枪在吧台后面。”

“那就掩护我去吧台。”赫韦德斯的声音很平静，在惊慌失措的尖叫和哭声中很是清晰。

一瞬间胡梅尔斯突然想给赫韦德斯一个吻。

而事实上他也这么做了。

 

【16】

胡梅尔斯从来没见过这样的赫韦德斯。以前的那个笑容甜美动作轻柔的男人不见了，取而代之的是这个动作流畅上膛开枪丝毫没有犹豫的男人。赫韦德斯的手臂绷紧的线条和开枪之后的放松，一张一弛，让胡梅尔斯有些痴迷。吧台后面的确是个不错的躲避地点，外面的枪声不断，而这里的世界看似安好。

赫韦德斯喜欢大口径的枪支和杀伤力极强的炸弹，如果有条件的话他会直接上肩扛式火箭筒，一下子解决所有的问题。德拉克斯勒有段时间都会组装火箭筒了，因为赫韦德斯使用得太频繁。

外面的枪声告诉着吧台后面的人他们人数客观，手里的武器轻型重型都有，至少从现在看来轻型的那一拨已经死得差不多了，几乎没人能从莱万的手里活下来。

莱万那边的情况并不乐观，他只带了一把沙漠之鹰，拉着穆勒往外突破的时候还捡了不少手枪，只是子弹都不多了，等到他们跑到酒店外面的时候才想起来似乎还有两个人没出来。

国会议员和消息界的无冕之王站在酒店门口，两个人在黑暗中抽着烟，而拉姆的电话就没停下过，诺伊尔在一边百般无聊地站着，他倒是想做些什么，可是现在并不是好机会。

莱万正想说什么，头顶突然传来的轰鸣声让所有人都抬起了头。

米夏埃尔·巴拉克的名字印在直升飞机的机尾，施魏因施泰格把烟掐掉，在直升飞机的轰鸣声中大声吼道：“米夏！赶紧的！”

直升飞机的门被打开，黑色卷毛脑袋探了出来：“你们倒是腾个地啊！那么多东西！”

施魏因施泰格拉着波多尔斯基往后退了几步，也就是那么几步，最多有两米的距离——莱万似乎听到了巴拉克的叹气声，这一定是幻觉，毕竟在轰鸣声中能听清刚才施魏因施泰格的喊叫声都不错了。

巴拉克空投下来的东西的确都是他们需要的：枪支，子弹，外加小型炸弹。拉姆看着炸弹突然笑了出来，诺伊尔歪着头看他，那样子带着好奇。

“我在想啊，”拉姆拿起一把枪在手里垫了垫，“如果马茨知道我们带着这些东西走进酒店会不会恨死我们。”

诺伊尔也笑了：“当然，他会恨死我们的。”

 

六个人带着枪冲进大陆酒店的确是件伟大的事情，毕竟在酒店的规矩第一条就是不要明目张胆地带着枪走进来，所以就算是拉姆还有施魏因施泰格也只能把枪放在包里，走进自己的房间才能把枪拿出来。

拉姆很久都没有和施魏因施泰格还有波多尔斯基一起端着枪走在一起了。特别是波多尔斯基，即使他再怎么隐藏自己的履历，穆勒还是挖到了那些被封存的记录。消息界的统治者只是他的其中一个身份，就像服装店老板一样，波多尔斯基在十几岁的时候也曾经握着枪和那些激进的科隆年轻人混在一起。那时候他们还不知道这个世界到底有多凶险，只知道拼了命总会得到自己想要的。在科隆波多尔斯基学会了用过于理想化的眼光看待这个世界，后来他去了慕尼黑，在慕尼黑他学会了用过于现实的眼光看待这个世界。之后的故事就像之前说的那样，他放下枪转而混入了消息界，他终于放弃了亲自动手毁掉一个人，而是选择了坐在帷幔的后面，看着被他操控的人偶们完成最完美的谢幕。

虽然过去了这么多年，波多尔斯基握着枪的手也没有抖，他不笑的时候很严肃，眼神也变得狠厉，完全变成了另一个人，这个人施魏因施泰格不熟悉，但是国会议员喜欢这样的波多尔斯基。

胡梅尔斯在吧台后面坐了很长时间，久到外面的枪声早就停了。赫韦德斯的神经并没有放松，他半蹲躲在柜台后面，侧着脸眼眉低垂。

赫韦德斯在听，在听那些守在不远处的敌人想干什么，他们想先抽根烟呢还是想一鼓作气把他和胡梅尔斯干掉呢。话说回来就不应该进大陆酒店，要不是真的听胡梅尔斯的话来酒吧看看，他才不会掺和到这事儿里，现在倒真是想走也走不了了。

想到这里，赫韦德斯抬头，恶狠狠地瞪了胡梅尔斯一眼。

胡梅尔斯往后缩了缩，手碰到了柜子的把手，大陆酒店的主人像是想起什么的样子。

“贝尼，我们真的要等到菲利普他们来救我们吗？”胡梅尔斯声音很轻，不过赫韦德斯能听清他说的每一个字。

“那你想怎么样？我这里就剩下十几发子弹了。”

“我们冲出去吧。”

胡梅尔斯微笑。骨骼从皮肤里生长出来，原来的模样被新的外貌替代。

赫韦德斯忘了，大陆酒店的主人可不是个草包。

 

【17】

大陆酒店的主人喜欢奢侈的金色和低调的黑色，还有各种各样的炸弹。前者早就被所有人知晓，但是后者只有少数几个人知道，罗伊斯算一个，拉姆算一个，施魏因施泰格算一个，可能就没有其他的人了。胡梅尔斯当然不是一个选择坐以待毙的人，他在酒店的某些地方藏了很多奇怪的东西，平常感觉绝对用不上的东西，到了关键时刻是能救命的。

胡梅尔斯还记得，在吧台最下面的那个柜子里似乎还有几个烟雾弹，这还是半年前从柏林买来的。酒店主人动作小心地打开柜子的门，谢天谢地那几个烟雾弹还在。

赫韦德斯也看见了烟雾弹，花店老板的笑容变得明媚了许多，这才是他喜欢的节奏，烟雾弹，外加偷袭。胡梅尔斯把外衣脱了下来，赫韦德斯也照做了，他们把衣服弄湿，然后在胡梅尔斯数到三之后，烟雾弹登场。

白色的烟雾似乎让守在外围的敌人有些措手不及，还没等他们反应过来，赫韦德斯已经跟在胡梅尔斯身后一直往外跑，他们并没有急于突围，而是在没有浪费一颗子弹的情况下离大门又进了一步。

他们在等待着什么。

敌人很是疑惑，不过这似乎也不是什么问题，毕竟他们站着天时地利。只是可惜，人和他们还没有达到。

 

胡梅尔斯发誓当酒吧大门被炸开的一瞬间他有那么一丝心疼，这门可是他最喜欢的，就这么被炸成了粉末换谁也会不甘心吧。只是和命比起来这根本不算什么了。

施魏因施泰格没想到胡梅尔斯竟然会用烟雾弹，所以这么往里一冲感觉自己的眼睛很痛，所以他在门口停了一会儿，就好像刚才急冲冲炸开门的人不是他一样。

诺伊尔在后面等得不耐烦了，他就这样直接冲了进来，还好没有着急开枪，要不然误伤到谁就不好了。

赫韦德斯开枪打中了诺伊尔身后的那个酒瓶，下一秒就赶紧起身换了一个位置。他这样做处于两种考虑：第一，先告诉诺伊尔他还活着；第二，他已经暴露了自己的位置，敌人完全可以听着声音找到他和胡梅尔斯。

胡梅尔斯也不傻，他顺手在下一个躲藏点找到了一把枪和一个满满的弹夹，就在一个花瓶里。那个花瓶里并没有花，胡梅尔斯一边收好枪一边想以后也在酒吧里弄点儿花吧。

 

诺伊尔躲在了柱子后面。他的脑子很清醒，这种提醒方式他并没有忘记，以前在北边他和赫韦德斯经常这样提醒着彼此，所以从现在的局面来看还是挺有利的。

天时地利人和，只要站稳一个就能逆转局面，这就是上天赐给他们的天赋。

 

穆勒和莱万站在最后面，黑客和跆拳道教练的组合的确很新奇，特别是穆勒嘟嘟囔囔被迫穿上防弹衣，这让他那看似瘦弱的身板壮实了不少。莱万更不用说，在跆拳道教练之前他可是北边最令人闻风丧胆的杀手之一，只要被他盯上的人没有一个逃过死亡的结局。穆勒看过莱万以前的任务记录，被隐去的名字太多，写在档案里的只是冰山一角，穆勒尝试着破解那些档案，可是做到一半就放弃了，他不想看到那些东西，从心底来说。他喜欢现在的莱万，这一点毋庸置疑，所以以前的那些东西就变得无关紧要。

拉姆说托马斯你不能这么盲目，偶尔知道一些东西也好，穆勒回嘴说那菲利你会在意曼努以前在北边是做什么的吗。拉姆握着小勺搅拌着咖啡，最后只有一句“我都知道”。穆勒嘲笑他说你明明也知道的很少啊，需不需要我给你调出盖尔森基兴警察局对曼努的通缉令啊。拉姆横了他一眼，就差把咖啡泼在穆勒那张得意洋洋的脸上了。

而现在，莱万和穆勒站在那里为到底谁先冲进去争论不休，诺伊尔已经进去了，还没还有什么动静，而施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基站在门口，施魏因施泰格还没缓过来。

“好了。”拉姆给枪上膛，清脆的声音打断了那边的争执。慕尼黑的首领表情平静，那样子根本不是去收拾别人，而是去给未知的学生上课：“好了。”

“突围？”穆勒的眼神已经飘到里面去了。

“嗯，现在。”

拉姆迈出了第一步。

 

【18】

巴拉克挑东西的眼光并没有随着退休而变得退步，相反，拉姆感觉他的眼光比以前更好了，比如他手里的枪，枪支设计师的最新作品，从美国不远万里而来。不过这也只是拉姆的猜测，或许这些东西根本就不是巴拉克挑选的，而是出自他人之手。

诺伊尔在柱子后面躲着，直到施魏因施泰格首先打破了僵局。国会议员更倾向于直来直去的攻击，而不是婉转地开枪。穆勒则正好相反，他喜欢打对手一个措手不及，而不是两边人摆好架势准备就绪。莱万走在穆勒前面，北边的前杀手不是不相信穆勒的能力，而是担心他玩嗨了根本控制不了自己。拉姆的意思很明确，救人要紧，想过手瘾还是等下次吧。

穆勒撇嘴，开了第一枪，打中了某个以为自己躲在安全地方就能控制全局的敌人胸口，碰巧的是，那个男人似乎就是领头冲进大陆酒店的人。

敌人的反扑是肯定的，只不过他们好像并没有把这几个人放在眼里，毕竟人多势众的是他们，占据着大局的也是他们，可惜老鼠永远是老鼠，阴沟才是他们的归宿，而不是这种光鲜亮丽的地方。

胡梅尔斯握起枪的时候才发现自己已经很久没有真正参与到拼个你死我活的生死战中了，大陆酒店的生活让他快忘记自己到底是从哪里起家了。赫韦德斯那边倒是显得平常了许多，在枪支生意里最不缺的就是这种时候了，握着枪才能找到存在的价值，德拉克斯勒曾经对赫韦德斯说这样很可悲，赫韦德斯微笑，伸手拍着德拉克斯勒的肩膀，说所以我才要把你送走啊。

因为赫韦德斯知道枪支生意不能做一辈子，德拉克斯勒也不能一辈子跟在他身边。

 

即使对手人数占优势却也抵不住八个人的攻击。这八个人不是街边的小混混，也不是什么地下市场的无名之辈，所以几把枪在他们手里发挥了最大的作用。之前说过什么来着，人和站在拉姆这边，这已足够。

战斗没有持续太长时间。赫韦德斯最后找了一个不错的地方喘口气，胡梅尔斯坐在他旁边，两个人就像最开始那样，外面枪声不断，但他们却坐在那里安静地听。

“以后我再也不会进大陆酒店了。”赫韦德斯一边说一边换上新的弹夹。

“如果我给你一张酒店的金卡呢？”胡梅尔斯歪过头看着赫韦德斯的每一个动作。

“金卡？大陆酒店的主人竟然这么没原则啊。”赫韦德斯的语气调笑：“我可记得拥有金卡的人屈指可数啊。”

“再加你一个也不多啊。”胡梅尔斯嘟囔着。

没错，大陆酒店的主人有时候也就是这么没原则。要是拉姆和施魏因施泰格知道胡梅尔斯就是这么经营酒店的，一定会后悔往酒店投了那么多钱，特别是国会议员，要不是拉姆劝过施魏因施泰格，他一定会把钱交给波多尔斯基，而不是胡梅尔斯。

外面的枪声结束之后，胡梅尔斯小心地站起身，放眼望去酒吧里只剩下一片狼藉。酒店的主人有些心疼，酒吧的装饰都是他一手做起来的，全被这群人毁掉了。

穆勒很不客气地吐槽胡梅尔斯。依仗着莱万在他身边，穆勒很是嚣张。看在莱万的面子上，胡梅尔斯决定先不收回穆勒作为大陆酒店会员的身份。罗伊斯刚从外面回来，酒店的住客都安全疏散了，望着那些尸体和血液，罗伊斯很是头疼，又要加班加点的工作了。拉姆递给罗伊斯一张名片：“给‘餐厅’打个电话，记得多订座位，要不然人太多没有地方坐了。”

罗伊斯看着名片上印的名字，露出了一个很漂亮的笑容：“谢谢您，拉姆先生。”

 

“餐厅”的人来得很快，“服务生”们分工明确，搬运尸体的，擦去满地血迹的。尸体被装进密封的袋子里，统统搬上小货车。枪支也被带走，胡梅尔斯不喜欢在酒店里看到枪支，这一点毋庸置疑。赫韦德斯站在一边，之前他只喝了一杯酒，现在想喝酒也没有地方喝了。不过胡梅尔斯总能想出新的法子，他邀请赫韦德斯和他去别的地方喝酒，赫韦德斯答应了他。

坐在大厅里休息的拉姆想起了高迪诺，想起了高迪诺给自己的钥匙：“巴斯蒂，你从哪里拿到钥匙的？”

国会议员把声音放低：“当然是从钥匙主人那里了。”

 

【19】

施魏因施泰格在国会里待得日子也算长，角色扮演的也不错。波多尔斯基说他们之中最具有表演天赋的就是史崴泥了，其次是自己。不知道波多尔斯基说这话是不是为了突出自己的能耐，消息界的无冕之王可不是轻轻松松就能成为的，之前为了获取消息波多尔斯基只能亲自上阵，接近目标不在话下。

不过现在不是回忆属于波多尔斯基的峥嵘岁月的时候。高迪诺给拉姆的钥匙被放在贴身的口袋里，那是一把小巧的钥匙，看样子是上了年岁的，所以也让人很容易想象出这把钥匙能打开的锁是什么样子。

“你不是开始着手找名单上的人了吗？卢基这边能帮你的有一半，剩下的一半你想怎么解决？”施魏因施泰格说。

“所以你就让我去找……”拉姆没有说出钥匙主人的名字，他的声音到最后逐渐放低。

施魏因施泰格奇怪地看着拉姆：“那怎么了？”

拉姆笑得很苦涩：“他已经过了那么久平静的日子了，总麻烦他不太好。”

 

虽然话是这么说，听起来那位钥匙的主人好像很久没有参与到生意中了，但是拉姆忽略了一点，那就是巴拉克开来的直升飞机。虽然上面写着巴拉克的名字，可是仔细想想这并不是巴拉克的作风，而是另有其人。那位隐居很久的主人更适合这种半严肃半恶作剧的画风。

大陆酒店的事情就算结束了。住客们陆陆续续地回到了酒店，施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基回了房间，莱万拉着穆勒也走了，说是要补充睡眠，拉姆早就看穿他们俩的小秘密了，什么补充睡眠，你们这些年轻人真会给自己找理由。

而诺伊尔坐在一边也开始打瞌睡了，拉姆拍了拍诺伊尔的大腿：“走吧曼努，我们也会去休息吧。”

“那楼下……”

“楼下的烂摊子不在我们的权限之内了，让马茨慢慢处理吧。再说，我们还有别的事呢。”

 

第二天上午拉姆就和诺伊尔离开了酒店。拉姆提前给巴拉克打了电话，还想问问关于钥匙主人的事情，不过巴拉克那边似乎有些忙碌，说了没几句就把电话挂掉了，不过在挂掉之前他倒是说托斯滕·弗林斯那边应该是知道的，所以他把弗林斯的电话给了拉姆。

拉姆坐在飞机场继续打电话，弗林斯还是像以前那样，十年前和十年后，现在他们都老了，年轻人的感觉消失了。弗林斯把详细的地址告诉了拉姆，末了还加了一句“门禁你能过去吗”。

“门禁？”拉姆问道。

“哦，我怎么把这件事忘了？你当然能过去了，菲利普。”

弗林斯擅长把简单的事情说得云里雾里，也擅长把复杂的事情迅速简单化。这个还在为不莱梅那边的生意操心的男人已经从前线撤了下来，他在一年前就开始为不莱梅培养新人了。巴拉克总说就弗林斯的脾气那么坏还想培养新人，现在看来这方面的顾虑基本没有，弗林斯和年轻人的关系可好了，根本就没有巴拉克说得那样。

 

钥匙的主人不喜欢人多的地方，也不喜欢吵闹的地方，所以每一次选择落脚点都会格外注意。不过幸好他不是一个喜欢经常搬家的地方，只要住着还算合适，他就不会换地方。按照弗林斯给的地址拉姆带着诺伊尔总算是找到了那栋在树林掩盖下的小别墅，不过大门口的栅栏门阻挡住了去路。拉姆清了清嗓子，还没摁铃，诺伊尔就看见别墅的门打开，从里面走出来了两个人。

两个一模一样的人，一模一样的衣服，一模一样的刺青，都在右侧的脸颊。

拉姆已经很久没有见过他们了。地下市场的消息很多，也很杂乱，真的假的混在一起炖成了一锅汤。有人说他们已经被杀掉了，也有人说他们之中只有一个人活了下来，更有人说他们根本没死，而是离开了德国，去给更厉害的大人物服务了。没有人知道他们有没有在六年前的劫难中找到保全之道，即使经历过那场劫难的拉姆也很难确定。

可是现在，本德兄弟就站在那里，朝拉姆和诺伊尔露出了一模一样的笑容。

“午安，拉姆先生，诺伊尔先生，我家先生恭候多时了。”

 

【20】

本德兄弟的出现让拉姆隐隐感觉哪里有些不太对劲儿。别墅的主人并不喜欢让太多的人参与到自己的私人生活，至少在几年前来看是这样。和拉姆的忧心忡忡不同，诺伊尔看起来轻松得多，他很是好奇，左看右看，还想问什么，只是转过脸看着拉姆没有表情的侧脸就放弃了。

本德兄弟的脚步很轻很快，加上地毯吸收了大部分的声音，走在前面的两个人悄无声息。应该说整栋别墅里都悄无声息，如果不是知道还有别墅主人在等着他们，拉姆一定会以为本德兄弟是彻底疯掉了，为什么要守着一栋空房子。

最后他们停在了二楼尽头的房间门口。拉斯·本德站在左边，斯文·本德站在右边，厚重的门被推开。

别墅的主人就坐在窗前，闯入房间的阳光肆意生长在他的肩膀和后颈。

 

米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽一直就是一个传奇般的存在，年轻的时候如剑出鞘，后来在道上站稳了脚跟，一鸣惊人这种词汇根本不能用来形容克洛泽，这些词根本配不上德国的传奇。等到一切都结束的时候，克洛泽的退休也让很多人感到惋惜，他们都说克洛泽不应该放下手里的枪离开，而是应该继续走下去。旁人的观点也只能是旁人的观点，拉姆倒是能理解克洛泽的心境。在黑帮之间穿梭游走的确是一种让人上瘾的感觉，可是时间越久也会让人感到乏味，生意，金钱，束缚着平静的生活。在结束了与南美人的那场混战之后克洛泽就选择了离开，他留给德国一个完美的夏天。在他离开之后大家也在猜测他接下来会做些什么，难道真的要每天待在屋里做木匠活儿吗。

或许他们还真猜对了。克洛泽真的能一直待在屋里和那些木头为伴，偶尔巴拉克的到访会让他放下刻刀然后摸出咖啡杯。巴拉克不止一次地劝他别这么闷在屋里，出去走走也是个不错的选择。克洛泽笑着点头，但却没有一次听从巴拉克的建议离开别墅，去除了德国之外的地方看看。地下市场一直盛传说克洛泽要重新出山，去意大利还是哪里继续做生意，可是那些总归是谣言，被大家敬重的男人依旧坐在窗前，他的脚边是一些木料，手里的刻刀刀刃尖锐。

“你把钥匙给了巴斯蒂，就是为了让我来陪你？”拉姆的语气无奈，不过他的动作比语言更实用——至少他抢到了屋里剩下的那张扶手椅，而诺伊尔只能选择墙边的那把硬邦邦的木椅子。

在克洛泽眼里拉姆依旧是十年前的那个年轻人，动作幼稚，但掩盖不了他的野心和能力：“菲利普，这么想就是你太小心眼啦。”

拉姆根本不吃他这一套：“米洛，出什么事了吗？拉斯和斯文怎么会在这里？”

克洛泽耸了耸肩：“六年前的事情你都知道，我只不过是在半途救了他们而已。”

诺伊尔坐在一边安静地听，他知道现在不是他说话的时候。六年前也是他刚刚崭露头角的时候，还有赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯，六年前他们都还算得上是年轻人，在南非他们最终是输给了西班牙人，惨痛的经历让他们度过了最困难的一段时间。那时候赫韦德斯整天待在射击场，德拉克斯勒陪着他。诺伊尔知道所有人都是不甘心的，所以他们才会一直隐忍，直到四年之后赢下所有的生意。

拉姆似乎对这个答案并不满意：“那刺青是怎么回事？别告诉我你又有了心的爱好了米洛。”

克洛泽听出了拉姆的嘲笑，不过他选择了无视：“在我遇到他们之前他们差点儿被当做什么‘宠物’卖掉，刺青就是那时候弄上去的。我问过他们要不要抹去，他们拒绝了。”

克洛泽说得很隐晦，但是拉姆基本上能想象出当时的情况：“那些买主呢？”

“当然是被收拾掉了。”克洛泽的笑容很好看，可是诺伊尔感觉一股凉气从脊椎那里产生，然后一路向上。

克洛泽是最不好惹的人，凡是被他盯上的人就像被莱万盯上一样，没有一个能活下来。即使那时候所有人都只能自保，克洛泽也有能力帮助本德兄弟远离那些肮脏的交易。

接下来是一小段沉默，克洛泽把刻刀放下。

“所以这次把我叫来是为了什么？”

“为了名单啊菲利普。”

 

【21】

拉姆从口袋里掏出那张被揉得皱皱巴巴的纸的时候才提醒诺伊尔他们这次来到底是干什么的。他们不只是来找克洛泽叙旧，或者是见见本德兄弟。他们还更重要的事情要做。

那份名单以前还很平整，边角锋利，现在却根本不见以前的样子。或许是放在波多尔斯基那里被揉成这个样子的，也或许是每天拉姆都拿出来看一遍又一遍的缘故。拉姆把那张纸递给克洛泽，有些人的名字被划去，有些人的名字被着重标记出来，还有些人的名字前面被画上了对号。克洛泽粗略地看了看，有一半的人已经搞定，还有一半的人等待着被搞定。

“卢卡斯看过这份名单了？”克洛泽问道。

“看过了，那些对号就是他画的。”拉姆指了指那些符号。

克洛泽点头，剩下的人他很熟悉，即使这么长时间没有联系，但是波多尔斯基依旧很熟悉克洛泽的思维方式和做事习惯，所以他把剩下的那些人交给了克洛泽。很长时间没做过事也会让人感觉无聊，这是波多尔斯基的想法。可是克洛泽不是他想的那样，即使和木头作伴，克洛泽过得也很充实。

“剩下的人交给我，不过我需要时间。”

“那当然，米洛，半个月的时间够吗？”

“足够了，等到时候我会通知你的。”

 

离开的时候还是本德兄弟带着拉姆和诺伊尔往外走，只是他们走的条路和来的时候不是一条路，诺伊尔跟在后面，他确定拉姆也发现了这个问题，可是拉姆并没有说什么，而是任由本德兄弟带路。等到他和诺伊尔走出别墅大门的那一刻他才说了一句“曼努你还记得我们是从哪里来的吗”。

诺伊尔表示菲利普你被告诉我你迷路了。

拉姆耸耸肩：“是米洛让拉斯和斯文带我们从这个门出来的，这条路不是我们来的那条路。”

“那怎么办？”诺伊尔四下张望着。

“这边应该有车库之类的吧？曼努，你还记得怎样在没钥匙的情况下发动起车吧？”

 

结果就是修车行老板重新做起了老本行，他们“借”走了克洛泽的某辆车，看起来上了年岁的那种，拉姆说根本不需要担心，因为这里的车基本上都是巴拉克留下来的，毕竟克洛泽不会开车啊。诺伊尔有些吃惊，在他的记忆里德国传奇也曾经和机车帮的人飚过车，难道那也是虚构的吗。

“飙车那件事不是米洛去的，而是米夏。想想看米夏怎么可能真的让米洛一个人去。”坐在副驾驶座闭目养神的拉姆解释说。

或许诺伊尔不会理解那时候的他们，十年前他们都还是年轻人，做事情偶尔缺乏考虑，最后不还是费尽心机弥补回来吗。克洛泽本来还想去考个驾照，却被巴拉克一句“我给你开一辈子车”给顶了回来。现在克洛泽每次出门都要找巴拉克，理直气壮毫不含糊，而巴拉克也没有任何怨言。拉姆在电话里不止一次嘲笑克洛泽，然后被克洛泽反过来嘲笑明明就是黑帮的人选个什么掩护不好非要去做讲师。

说到讲师，拉姆和诺伊尔回到大陆酒店之后就准备着回慕尼黑了。穆勒明显是没玩够，或者说是没折腾够大陆酒店的所有人。施魏因施泰格结束了自己的短暂假期，国会议员又要开始新的工作周期了，波多尔斯基收拾行李的时候还说下次一定要找出施魏因施泰格上司的某个小秘密然后大肆宣传，让他吃不了兜着走，看起来他是恨透了那个小心眼的老头了。

回到慕尼黑之后拉姆回到了学校，诺伊尔一个人回了修车行。谢天谢地在他不在的这段时间科斯塔他们还是挺认真地帮忙看了店，车没少，钱也没少，除了大门上又覆盖上了拉菲尼亚和科斯塔的新涂鸦，其他的一切都还好。

等到诺伊尔走到店后面的时候，约书亚·基米希正在整理着新来的零部件，脚边还有一个桶，看起来货架应该是他刚刚擦干净的。

 

【22】

诺伊尔在几个月之前刚刚招募了一些年轻人，明面上是给修车行干活，台面下是给慕尼黑做事。几个月过去之后，只有基米希一个人被留了下来，剩下的都被诺伊尔打发走了。其实大家都以为诺伊尔会留下别的年轻人，而不是这个看起来沉默寡言的孩子。诺伊尔没解释其中的原因，但是他曾经有一次和拉姆说起基米希，修车行老板只有一句话。

“因为每天下班之后他都会把货架擦一遍，然后跟着别人出去练习射击。”

 

诺伊尔看人的眼光一直不差。基米希在慕尼黑的这段时间成长得很快，他的身上有一种同龄人没有的特质，沉稳，波澜不惊。他开枪的动作和拉姆有些相似，扣动扳机之后都会小小地耸耸肩，这种细微的东西也只有诺伊尔能观察到。或许是出于这个原因，基米希拿到了酒吧的入场券，他第一次走进酒吧的时候显得很是紧张，不过在博阿滕给他调了一杯鸡尾酒之后他就放松了很多。年轻人多多少少都有些认生，高迪诺也是，最开始在慕尼黑活动的时候很少说话，后来熟识了之后才好多了。博阿滕说基米希的确是个好苗子，至少他知道自己酒量不行就不喝酒，和穆勒简直一个天上一个地上。

说这话的时候穆勒就坐在一边无聊地喝着果汁，听到博阿滕这么评价他很不高兴，可是不高兴又有什么用呢，莱万又不在身边，他不能赤手空拳挑衅博阿滕吧，再说了格策还在不远处警惕地望着这边呢。慕尼黑的继承人第一次感觉有劲儿使不出来的难过。基米希给他买了杯果汁，并且在几分钟之后成功被穆勒忽悠了一番，等他反应过来的时候就发现自己面前的酒进了穆勒的肚子。

这不是个好兆头。基米希还想在事情闹大之前离开这个是非之地，可是穆勒没有给他这个机会。罗本最不想看到的事情再次发生，酒吧的舞池和吧台都遭受到了非人的待遇，还有基米希，他怎么也想不到穆勒的酒量变得这么差劲儿，或者说他在怀疑令人敬重的穆勒前辈是在装醉，就是为了报复罗本不给他酒喝这件事。幸好基米希足够冷静，在关键时刻给莱万打了电话。跆拳道教练赶到酒吧是在一个小时之后了，基米希苦着脸向莱万求助，因为穆勒对他的头发产生了新的兴趣，最要命的是没人出手制止。

 

拉姆的讲师工作也在继续，来来往往的是崭新的学生和见过几面的学生，有课的学生们抱着书奔走在校园里，没有课的学生坐在草坪上聊天和看书。拉姆的公文包从右手换到左手，然后推开教室的门。

半圆形的大教室是提供给本系的课程，如果是选修课只能去小一些的教室了。拉姆很喜欢这种大教室，阶梯向上的座位还有陆陆续续进来的学生。

经济系的课程比医学院的课程要有趣的多，至少他们不需要和那些骨骼打交道，偶尔穿插的案例也让人头脑能清醒些。格策趴在最后一排，诺伊尔托他给拉姆送点儿东西，那些东西在他的书包里，只是现在不是送东西的好时候。

圆脸少年抬头看着站在黑板前面的拉姆，后者刚刚写下了一串公式，不同的符号和不同的含义。格策依稀记得很久之前他曾经跟着拉姆学过生意中用的符号和手势，那些意味深长的东西让格策学到了很多。不过现在不是有关生意，而是有关经济。

格策再次抬起头的时候看到有个学生从后面的门猫着腰进来，开始的时候他还以为是某个上课迟到的学生，可是等看清那个人的脸时，格策就的想法就被推翻。

是高迪诺。

 

【23】

高迪诺已经很久没回过慕尼黑了。瑞士的生活平平淡淡，他还是更喜欢慕尼黑的生活。这次回来还是老样子，一封需要亲自送达的信件，需要一个靠谱的人。高迪诺这个信使做得得心应手，只是错过了上课时间。这个年轻人待在大学的时间没有格策长，生意上的事情让他逐渐遗忘了大学的日程表。

他选择了一个角落坐下，看样子是要等到下课了。坐在旁边的女孩好奇地看了看他，高迪诺冲着她笑了笑，女孩红着脸继续听课。年轻人平常不怎么笑，拉姆说詹卢卡你要经常笑笑啊，你笑起来还是挺好看的。

高迪诺漫无目的地向周围看了看，然后就看见了同样坐在后面的格策，他正低着头看书呢。

有时候高迪诺挺羡慕格策的，即使医学院的学习很繁重，高迪诺也希望自己能多在慕尼黑，多在大学里待些时间。但有些时候他又希望自己能变得强大，摸枪的时候手能更稳。这很是矛盾，他的时间有限，想到得到什么，就必须先放弃什么。

这时候他的手机震动了一下，是格策的信息：“詹卢卡，我看到你啦XD。”

高迪诺给他回复“马里奥你也来听课吗”，格策发来了一个哭泣的表情，看样子又来旁听了。

下课之后高迪诺就和格策一起往下走，台阶一级一级地下，拉姆在讲台那边收拾讲义。

格策送书包里拿出了一个小包，高迪诺分辨了一下，还是感觉是吃的。拉姆接过去道了谢，格策朝着高迪诺眨了眨眼睛然后赶着去上下节课了。拉姆把目光转向了高迪诺：“是巴斯蒂？”

“不，不是议员先生，是克洛泽先生。”

“米洛？他是怎么找到你的？”

“是两个一模一样的人来找我，我以前在哪里见过他们……”

“是本德。他们给了你什么？”

“一封信。”

高迪诺说着从口袋里拿出了那封信，信封上的字迹对于拉姆而言过于熟悉。看起来克洛泽真的在半个月之后给了他消息。

拉姆把信收好，然后和高迪诺一起往外走。

“瑞士那边情况怎么样？待着还习惯吗？”

“还行，不过我还是喜欢慕尼黑。”

“谁不喜欢慕尼黑呢？哦，这个问题你别去问托马斯，我打赌他说一天都说不完。”

高迪诺跟着拉姆笑了起来，就像回到了以前，熟悉的感觉又回来了。

 

拉姆在办公室里先拆开了诺伊尔的小包裹，里面是小点心，诺伊尔还是怕拉姆不到中午就饿肚子。拉姆无声地笑了，点心很好吃。

然后拉姆从公文包里摸出了那封信。里面的那张纸很薄，上面只有几个名字，看起来克洛泽已经帮忙搞定了这些人，不管用了什么样的手段，现在这些人已经不是阻碍了。

那张纸后面还附了一张小纸条，上面是一个地址。

看起来米洛的习惯没改，拉姆开始考虑要给克洛泽带点儿什么东西好呢。

或许是某种稀有的东西？

那可需要好好地找找了。

 

诺伊尔突然发现拉姆最近这段时间开始热衷于跳蚤市场和地下市场，目标很是广泛，总之都是些上了年纪的玩意儿。拉姆解释说是给克洛泽买的，为了报答他帮忙搞定了名单。这个理由很是平常，只是拉姆耗费在送东西这件事上时间太久了。

几天之后拉姆就似乎找到了什么，诺伊尔不知道那是什么，因为拉姆神秘兮兮地把那个东西包好，包了好几层呢。

最让诺伊尔不能接受的是，拉姆竟然不带他去见克洛泽。

 

【24】

倒不是说拉姆有事儿瞒着诺伊尔——这个想法就有点儿可笑了，拉姆不论在生意上还是生活中都没对诺伊尔说过谎，小个子慕尼黑首领在原则问题上还是很靠谱的。所以诺伊尔想来想去就是不明白为什么拉姆不带他去见克洛泽，难道是上次去的时候他眼中的好奇太多了吗？还是克洛泽不喜欢他呢？

莱万这次还是没拦住穆勒说出大实话：“曼努啊你要对自己有信心！看看你的身高和屁股！没人会不喜欢你的！”

诺伊尔微笑着甩出手里的牌，坐在旁边的阿隆索和基米希哭丧着脸看着穆勒，而罪魁祸首正腻在莱万身上，一副“别害怕看我来打败曼努”的样子，但是诺伊尔知道这小子就是强弩之末，手里有什么牌大家心里都有数。

所以小牌桌的结局就是诺伊尔赢了所有人的钱，而穆勒为了防止阿隆索拉上他的西班牙老乡来找自己麻烦果断跑路，莱万冲着阿隆索礼貌地微笑，脚底下走的也很快。

 

克洛泽的大部分房产都出资巴拉克之手，德国的前任首领在房产界混得还不错，资源和人脉也是响当当，所以给克洛泽弄几套房子自然是不在话下。结果就是养成了克洛泽挑地方的坏毛病，对于住所的苛刻要求也只有巴拉克能满足。他寄给拉姆的信里写着最近的住所，在黑森林附近。拉姆不得不坐着火车，一路上睡得很香。这倒不是因为拉姆心大，而是因为拉姆知道诺伊尔一定派人跟着他了，保护的意思很是明显。拉姆没有戳穿诺伊尔的小心思，而是任由那些人不近不远地跟着，他睡他的觉，其他的不需要考虑。

下车的时候人还挺多，看起来黑森林对于游客的吸引力依旧很强。拉姆只有一个背包，背上之后看起来像小学生。他跟着前面的人下车，往外走的时候还被一个金发的高个儿撞了一下，那人说了一声对不起，听口音像是斯图加特人。拉姆出了车站，一直往外走，有一辆黑色的轿车打开了车门，拉斯·本德的脸露了出来。

“拉姆先生，请上车吧。”

 

拉姆都不得不承认，巴拉克的确有些能耐，在黑森林周围也能给克洛泽找一个安身之处。那栋房子看起来上了年岁，像某个子爵的城堡。如果不是熟知克洛泽的底细，拉姆真的会以为克洛泽的姓氏里也带着“冯”。

这栋房子的内部和之前的那栋很相似，空旷的房间和厚厚的地毯。走在前面的依旧是本德兄弟，他们把拉姆领到了房子后面的温室那里，透过玻璃拉姆能看到温室里有人影。

满是蝴蝶的温室和克洛泽很是相配，温润的男人坐在温室中间的椅子上，他的肩膀上甚至还停留着一只蓝色的蝴蝶。

这更像克洛泽以前的构想。等到彻底退休之后，找一个不吵闹也不平静的地方住下，做做木刻养养蝴蝶，晚上还能看到星星。这比大都市要好了不知道多少倍。年轻的时候克洛泽更喜欢大都市，喜欢热闹的人群和亮丽的灯光，等到年纪大了他就开始不自觉地远离以前热爱的东西，不知道是不是因为这么多年他看透了人心，所以对于人心的躯壳也就不那么感兴趣了。

拉姆把东西拿出来，克洛泽把外面的纸一层一层剥掉，最后露出里面的东西。

是一个木刻的蝴蝶。

“说句实话，我觉得这东西还没我自己做的好。”克洛泽仔细看着木刻蝴蝶，最后蹦出这么一句。

拉姆假装生气，但是他装得一点儿都不像：“我花了那么多时间才找到的，你竟然这么说。”

克洛泽耸了耸肩：“好吧，那谢谢你了菲利普。”

拉姆看着温室里的蝴蝶，两个人沉默了一会儿，直到克洛泽放下木刻蝴蝶：“菲利普，你对未来有信心吧？”

“那当然，干嘛这么问？”

克洛泽笑了，那个笑容里有拉姆明白的，也有拉姆不明白的，但是拉姆读懂了大部分。

“慕尼黑的未来就靠你了，菲利普。”

 

【完】


End file.
